Falling Forwards
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: After running into trouble with the school board, Tora's life turns for the worse. He's expected to run some "family business" despite not being on speaking terms with his father, while also trying to keep his darkest secret hidden. Too bad Etsuko isn't helping at all. *REVISED
1. The Coffee Run

Falling Forwards

_Ultimate Ending_

_After running into trouble with the board, Tora's life turns for the worse. First he' expected to run his father's "tasks" despite not being on speaking terms and second, try to keep his darkest secret hidden. Too bad Etsuko's not helping at all._

_*Newly revised chapter*  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Tora remembered the days when he would always watch his shoes as he paced alongside his mother, who always wore her Louis Vuitton heals fit for a breadwinner. She would always gently scold him when he bumped into someone. Then his mother always told him to apologize to the passerby. That was the way life worked.

Somewhere along the rode, that faded into a far away memory that felt more like a drunken haze. Now here he was. Downtown, once again watching his shoes with every step while remembering such a stupid thing.

Tora rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets, attempting to beat the chill as his shoes tapped against the sidewalk. Surrounding people entered in and out of shops. Rushing traffic honked and church bells rang in the distance.

A couple days had already passed since Miyabigaoka started its winter break and this walk was all he wanted to do. The alone part was the best part of it. Since his third year began, Maki and a few others have been hanging around him more. They usually spent time studying for exams and preparing for upcoming entrance exams. This time he could mentally prepare to finish the work that needed finishing. He didn't need any useless help. Not a single Student Council member, not a woman, or family…no one. That's what Tora took away from all the advice his father provided in all his seventeen years.

Tora's eye narrowed at the thought. _Just walk_, he mused. Right now his father was the last thing that needed to be on his mind after what happened this morning.

"_Tora!"_ it was a masculine voice.

His lungs hitched and his eyes scanned through the endless crowd around him, but no familiar faces lingered. A break would calm him down. There had to be a somewhere close by where he could warm up.

Down the road peaked a coffee shop among all the sky scrappers. Approaching the front door, through the glass was a short line and few people sitting down. He took a deep breath before entering.

Right away he was hit with the familiar warmth and scent of ground coffee. The door clicked behind him as he walked to the line, head held high. Everything looked normal with a modern, western ambiance. A fireside crackled alive along to soft music. This place could keep him here till close when he'd have to find some other place. A hotel seemed too risky because it'd force him to use credit. His dad would only find him faster. That confrontation could wait until tomorrow, his father needed more time to cool down.

Finally Tora turned his attention to the scurrying baristas. They all looked the same to him. Dark hair pulled into a ponytail, stiff frame, and an apron with the company name. He didn't know when it happened, but that had been happening more frequently. Women started looking the same, acting the same—and he was starting to see nothing special about any of them. Despite a few girls similar to Misaki Ayuzawa who was interesting, deep down no one had sense to their personalities. They were good for few things.

"I can take who ever is next over here," a cashier called out.

Tora came out of his thought and stepped in front of the register. He ordered a medium drink before adding, "and that'll be it."

The girl smiled, like she was probably trained to do, and told him his total than charged it on his card. "It'll be ready over there in a minute," she pointed towards the _pickup_ sign.

He didn't thank her, but graciously took his credit card and waited.

Suddenly the door creaked, signaling another customer's arrival. Tora looked over his shoulder to see a middle aged man with a gray suit. Tora's mind instantly thought of his father.

"_I've talked with the headmaster recently," his father leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk while lacing his fingers together. The gaudy, gold wedding ring illuminated its lasting presence on his hand._

_Tora stared at his perfect image, everything from blond hair to a strong jaw line. Everything except for his father's thinning hair and the crease along his forehead. _

_His father's voice stayed completely calm. "You're little mishap will cost you, just so you're aware." _

_The air thickened around the two, neither letting their guard down. Not even a single sound emitted from all of the estate. _

_His father's eyes narrowed, "Remember what I told you at the beginning of the year." _

_Tora's jaw clenched, trying to hide the loath. "I know."_

"_One slip," his father's frown deepened, enunciating every syllable, "is all it takes."_

_Tora's face never lightened, but he nodded back to prove his understanding. He didn't think this would've been traced back to him, this wasn't even supposed to be happening. _

_While standing perfectly straight, waiting for his father to continue, the room faintly smelled of bleach from excessive cleaning. That was just like his father, everything needed to be perfect. Wasn't that how it always was? _

"_And I swear, Tora," his father continued, "if you do anything more to disgrace the Igarashi name—I'm not going to hesitate." _

"_I wasn't intending to," He barked more urgent than he wanted to be. "I was only—"_

"_I don't want to hear it." _

_Tora's eyes hardened. With each word, Tora felt the heat creep up the back of his neck. He tried to loosen his tight grip in a desperate attempt but his spine still tightened. _

"_Now, if you do anything…pull another stunt," his father paused, "make one step out of place in our name, I'm not going to hesitate to take away every privilege you were born with."_

'_That's it!' Tora wanted to yell. _

"President Igarashi?"

His thoughts halted and he fixed his gaze behind the counter. A girl from his student council held his cup of coffee with confusion written all over her face. And just like all the other baristas working, she too had her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Obviously not in the mood, Tora's face narrowed, glaring at her.

Her eyes widened, mouth agape.

Etsuko Sato. Second year, elected on the Council by her classmates and one of two students to get a full scholarship during her first year. Nothing special.

"Um, president," Etsuko's face flushed as her frown tugged down. "Um…" Suddenly her body shifted awkwardly until she realized a cup was still in her hands. Flushing even more, she pushed the drink towards him, "here!"

At any other time Tora might have smirked and made some remark, but not today. Not even looking at her, he grabbed the drink and completely ignored her presence. He didn't have time for stupidity.

Tora took a seat near the brick hearth where he could still watch the pedestrians outside. But with a glance down at the glass table, pictures of strangers grinned as they held their mugs high in the air.

The moment flooded his senses. The warm cup and the heat of the fire was enough to wrap him in false peace. He wasn't sure anymore when the last time he had time to himself like this was. There was always something in his way. Especially recently with his father always on his case.

Out in the crowd Tora noticed a pair of kids, a boy and a girl across the street peering inside an insurance building. They both fidgeted when the girl stood on the tiptoes of her red flats for a better view. Right then a man emerged from a swinging door and smiled as the kids rushed to his side. Slowly the family walked away, probably back home, somewhere safe.

People like that shined in normalcy. Maybe not only normalcy, but in luck, too. Those types of families who could walk hand-in-hand so easily seemed like a myth to him. Completely unrealistic among all the scandals.

A few minutes passed and Tora's hard expression remained unmoved while taking a sip every now and again. All the quietness allowed him to focus on what had happened a couple weeks before break started. Just faintly he remembered the thick scent of cigarettes and musty, cracked walls. Taking another sip a person's shadow inched over him making his stomach drop. Jaw clenching, he barked, "What?"

The person jumped back, "Sorry!" she exclaimed and then laughed at how stupid she had sounded. "Sorry, really," she repeated.

Tora rolled his eyes. Everyone these days were completely inept.

Finally Etsuko made her way in front of him trying to smile, but her face still looking flush. Maybe that's how she looked all the time, he just never noticed.

"President, would you like some company?"

He probably could've rolled his eyes again, but he kept to himself, ignoring her naïve eyes.

Etsuko probably took that as a yes, because the next thing he knew the chair next to him squeaked and she settled into it. She obviously couldn't take a hint.

Silence gravitated between the two while everyone else in the shop looked perfectly at ease. Abruptly he heard paper crinkling and finally shot her a stare.

With no care in the world including him, Etsuko opened what he assumed her lunch. But slowly she caught on to his stare, tilting her head in the slightest, "What?" She removed the bag completely from her bento. "It's my break."

Tora only continued to stare hoping maybe she'd still gain a clue as she took her first bite. A person could only be so stupid, right? Finally Tora rolled his eyes at her and took another sip of his own drink. He guessed she wasn't planning on moving any time soon, so this was his final queue to leave.

But just as he was going to sit up, Etsuko wiped her mouth and swallowed her food, "What made you come here?"

It suddenly seemed the whole room quieted down and Tora raised an eyebrow at her serious tone. "I wasn't aware I needed a reason to be here."

Etsuko glanced down at her chopsticks before shaking her head. "You just don't seem the type to be hanging around this part of town is all." She met his gaze.

Tora studied her eyes and body language.

Every muscle on her round face looked perfectly calm as if this happened often to her. She looked so damn naïve right then.

The pit of his stomach churned and his eyes sharpened at how stupid she was. How stupid everyone was. This was the feeling Tora felt about every woman who threw herself at him or he was set up for the sake of a good business relationship. Every one of them was incompetent. His own eyes hardened at how stupid she was. How stupid everyone was. Suddenly just underneath his skin, it stung with the feeling he got around every woman. They just had to be so incompetent.

Another moment of silence crept by when Tora finally smirked, pushing back the prickle beneath his fingertips. Standing up, he said, "Miss Sato, surely you're not telling me you've made a judgment of me without saying more than two words to me in the Council?"

It was her turn for a loss of words. She stared, "Well, not-"

"I was just leaving." Tora turned, leaving her and walking out the coffeehouse door not even tempted to glance behind him. Besides, he could already picture the expression she must have had on her face. Pure dumbstruck.

Outside, the chills returned immediately crawling up his spine. Not even his coffee cup was warm enough.

People passed him on the street with no acknowledgement.

Tora straightened his jacket and entered the crowd of all the strangers where he could be just another face. Faintly in the distance he swore he heard someone call out, "Prez!"

* * *

><p>AN I didn't change too much, but I think I took out some of the things that dragged down the original first chapter. Thanks to anyone for reading :)


	2. What Else Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Chapter 2

_Ultimate Ending_

Quick thanks _flame67_ and _crystalline'maia for the reviews_!

Warning: Some strong language

...

"Prez, what do you think of the idea?" Maki asked.

Each student council member turned towards Tora.

His heart stopped. What had they been talking about? Ears burning, but he hid the feeling with his usual smirk. "The idea sounds good, go for it."

People grinned, erupting into side conversations while Maki glimpsed back at him a last time, returning to his own work. It was the right answer. Tora relaxed into his seat with a long breath.

This was happening more and more lately. For no exact reason he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. But for now that didn't matter, it was a student council meeting for God's sake. Maki could handle things well enough.

Tora shifted in his seat, his eyes roaming through all the ecstatic faces. Each of their voices grew trying to talk over one another. Weakly grasping a pencil, he pawed through the stack of papers in front of him. Another stupid thing he had to add to his already long To-Do list. His face turned to disgust by the realization it was only seven in the morning.

Time could never move fast enough.

Even the rest of winter break crawled by to the extent Tora would've shot someone given the chance. And he knew who it would've been.

Three days after Tora and his father's fall-out, he chose to return home. If he could even call it that, cliché as it was.

All his thoughts clouded around what he'd say. What he had wanted to say for so long. On the way over he even pondered every possible outcome.

Upon walking through the dim-lit entrance, the click of the door etched up the acoustic walls. The same walls he's always lived in. A cleaning maid polished the wooden floors and without even asking, the maid stopped, motioning down the hall to his father's study. Tora didn't even take off his shoes. He treaded through the house straight to his office. Not taking a second look at the door, he held his breath and battered against it.

He wasn't going to be disregarded this time. And no way was Tora going to back down.

Knotting fingers up into a fist, he pushed away the pricking pain in his chest.

_Open up! _

It was silent before some papers rustled inside followed by a deep creak from the floor boards.

_Move faster. _Tora's teeth gritted.

The door opened revealing a smug expression written on his father's face.

Tora's face dropped quickly to be replaced with his tight jaw.

His father leaned against the door frame, leather shoes squeaking against the wood. "You'd better be here to accept the offer."

"If I said no?" Tora threatened.

"Then leave the same way you came in. No is never an answer."

Tora's heart pounded in the back of his throat. He pointed his eyes to concentrate on his breath, but each time it staggered out.

Every muscle in his father's face relaxed and his eyes held steady.

How could someone be calm about this? This stupid trade. It's all bullshit. He was done being his father's "errand boy." If Tora kept playing these mind games, he had a guess where he'd end up. It was no place good.

"You can't just expect me to do all your dirty work," Tora spat. "There are other people."

His father frowned as if Tora were stupid. "But there aren't."

Tora's eyes slit waiting for his father's reason.

"There's no one to trust but you right now. If you leave, you'll have nothing left…and Tora you know it's true."

Tora's knees weakened, but he forced perfect composure except for his flushed face. Nothing could be wrong, that would only show he won. He couldn't win right now.

His father twisted the gold wedding ring around his thick knuckle and lightened his eyes, playing the good guy. "So. Make. The. Delivery."

Tora raised an eyebrow. "You think you've actually convinced me?"

Finally his dad stopped playing with his ring. "Yes," he smiled. "Especially if you want to stay apart of this family. Out there, in what people call the real world, you're nothing. They don't care about you. You'd have no money."

Tora watched how the corners of his father's mouth pulled up easily. No one would ever suspect this is the company owner. Around everyone else he played the charming card.

"No one out there would help you," his father continued, bringing him back. "You're a burden. So what else do you have to loose? Just make these deliveries, you're life will be as good as gold. Literally."

Tora could make a choice one right now. He wouldn't have to do this…but if he did…His head started throbbing.

One last time his dad said, "What's life without its risks, as long as you don't get caught this time?"

Tora didn't leave his father's eyes. His insides pleaded to just give in. Make life easy. Besides he was right. His heart sunk in his chest, but he covered it with a half-smile. "If I keep selling it?"

It must've been contagious because his dad returned a smirk, "You'll only benefit."

It was the perfect scheme, no one would find out. Especially investors and the public. Risks…? If done as planned, this distribution will thrive. Tora could take his own profit and finally leave this place. He wouldn't have to put up with his father's shit anymore.

Pushed out of his thoughts again, Tora was still seated with everyone chatting amongst themselves. Rolling his eyes mentally, he caught a glimpse at the corner clock. Twenty minutes till class, the meeting was supposed to come to a close. And just as suspected, Maki gave the signal towards Tora to wrap it up.

Tora clapped twice to gain everyone's attention. Each word came out harsh. "The meeting's closed for today. I expect everyone to be here next Monday, same time."

Member's nodded with quick _thank you's _before going back to their side-conversations and packed up their things for school. As people began walking out the doors, Maki approached him, arching an eyebrow. "Prez, you were quiet today," he said with a low tone so no one would eavesdrop. "Is something up?"

None of this had to be his concern. Tora shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about for now. But if something does, let's jut say you'll be the first to know."

Maki nodded obediently. "Right."

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted two girls lingering behind. One was Etsuko Sato. A sneer tugged the corner of his lips.

Tora sighed. "Maki, I'll talk to you later."

Maki followed Tora's sight to the underclassmen. His eyebrows knitted together about to question it, but Tora stopped him not wanting to talk. Again, Maki nodded. "See you in class, Prez." He left casting one more worried glance to his friend.

Tora didn't give him a second thought—he'd deal with that later. Turning his attention to Etsuko, she waved bye to her own friend and came towards him.

She offered a carefree smile. "Good to see you back in your usual environment," Etsuko joked, lightening the air between them.

He frowned and she must've noticed because her smile dropped. Ignoring her presence he hastily stacked all his student council work and stood up.

"Are you going to leave again?" She asked confused.

She was dense for thinking after winter break, they'd be all buddy-buddy. Once again her delusions didn't cease to irritate him. Tora stopped what he was doing and casted her a cold stare. "You claim to know all my usuals. What'd I say about being quick to judge, Miss Sato? And yes, I'm leaving, there are better places to be."

Her face fell completely this time, but he really didn't care. She deserved it. Tora huffed, picking up the last of his files.

Etsuko chewed on the bottom of her lip lost in thoughts.

Just as Tora was going to leave, she queried, "You forgot."

He was forced to stop. If this girl was that persistent on a stupid conversation, fine. Anything to make her shut up afterwards. "Forgot what?" He humored her, but not hiding his sharp tone.

She stopped chewing her lip long enough to meet his eyes. "During break you said I had only spoken two words to you, so I couldn't judge you. You forgot I've been here a couple years—I've seen you around and at this school I've noticed money and status walk hand-in-hand, if either slips anyone with eyes would wonder. That explains why you went there."

Tora averted her gaze to his feet and chuckled to himself. Was that really all she had to say to him? Looking back into naivety itself, Tora pinched his eyebrows together. "Is that it?"

Etsuko bit the inside of her cheek again.

Tora glanced at the corner clock growing impatient. He might as well just leave anyway while she was ditzing around.

But he saw her suck in a breath, not looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize, too. That's sorta…" each word she grew quieter, "what I wanted to say originally. I'm sorry if I was rude to you over break."

Tora's eyes widened and his guard slipped for only a moment. His rigid grip grasped his files harder and he was going to leave her, but she got to it first.

"Bye," She muttered, leaving with a weak smile.

Outside the door he heard a group of classmates laughing. Which reminded him…

Another glance at the clock, heat crept up Tora's back. He still had to talk to a councilor this morning. It was in the agreement between the board and Tora's father. To stay in Miyabigaoka, Tora was required to have Monday and Thursday guidance meetings. Everything about it was a complete waste of time, but Tora would do anything to save face at this point. Anything to keep people from asking questions.

...

At the first floor guidance wing, Tora sat in the councilor's office. The window shades hung crooked allowing beams of sunlight to glare against the white walls. Then on the desk beneath layers of paper and dirty coffee mugs, the platinum name plate of Mr. Fujimoto, Hotaka peaked out of the clutter.

Tora's lip curled at the thought of all the dust and unknown stains in there. What kind of person seriously worked like this?

As the question escaped him, the door knocked open to a man stumbling in. The guy tried to balance flooding stacks of files as well as a new box of paper clips. His hair was disheveled and his glasses hung on the brim of his nose.

"Hey Tora," Fujimoto's voice strained, giving Tora a pained smile. "I'll be right with you…"

A man like him got a job through Miyabigaoka? This had to be some sick joke from the board. Tora actually had to sit with this guy for an hour a week? An hour. Granted it was split between the two days, but he was sure he wouldn't last three minutes with a person like him. He'd rather still be in the student council room letting Sato make a fool of her self.

Tora watched Fujimoto organize his desk pathetically while tipping a pencil holder in the process. It made a sudden thud, and Tora wanted to look away, but something wouldn't let him. He folded his arms across his chest.

"So Tora," the councilor plopped down in his seat looking across at him. "How's the last couple weeks been?" Fujimoto wiped his brow and grabbed a pen to take notes on the file titled _Igarashi_.

A guy like this obviously had problems of his own. Who the hell would take a person like this seriously?

Tora refused to ever answer. His jaw straightened, shooting Fujimoto a short side-glance. The guy was already on first name terms with him to add to it all. No one except his father ever called him by his name. No one else dared to.

"Tora…" Fujimoto was about to repeat the question.

"Fine," Tora snarled, but kept his tone perfectly even. "Hell, I'll even say I'm doing fucking well if it gets me back in class."

Fujimoto's forehead creased. "There's no need to swear. I know this can be frustrating…especially being your first meeting here."

The skin around Tora's eyes fastened. "I'm not frustrated. I'm not angry or pissed or whatever kind of words you have behind that degree you never receive." Each word came out as a sharp prick. "I'm feeling fine and let's just say I've learned my lesson."

"I don't think you've learned anything, and the fact of the matter is our meetings are mandatory for you to remain here."

Tora's hard stare could cut through rays of light. Obviously this guy wanted to think he had Tora all figured out already. What bullshit. This wasn't his fault.

Fujimoto leaned forward in his seat. "We have a lot of time, why don't we just talk. We'll save why you're here for another day."

The room felt hotter. Tora forced a lump back down his throat. It's not happening, no way. Not ever.

Tora scowled. "Save the talk. All of it."

The councilor sighed. He shut his eyes and rubbed his already messy hair, focused on breathing.

After a minute, Fujimoto barely opened his eyes, staring at his desk through his thick lenses. His mouth gapped open about to speak but closed again.

Tora fixed his eyes on the councilor's pathetic face.

Finally Mr. Fujimoto found his voice. "Tora," he started, "there was one question they insisted I ask you."

They shared a moment of silence.

Finally Fujimoto returned to look at him, this time looking much calmer. He breathed. "What is such a successful boy like your self, doing with drugs?"

It was over.

"They told you?" Tora's snarled. "Who else?" If possible his glare sharpened more.

Fujimoto mouth was a thin line. "Only me for now."

_For now…_ The phrase tasted like poison on his tongue.

* * *

><p>There's the update :) Please <em>review<em> and inform me if anything could be improved. All reviews help! I'm not gonna lie, even if it's one word like "good" or "bad" lol. As for the next chapter, expect around two weeks again. I think this will just be updated every two weeks in gereral until I say otherwise and make it one week :)

Ta-Ta for now!


	3. It's All Business or Just Drug Business

Chapter 3

_Ultimate Ending_

Thank you _flame67_ and _raindrops_ for the reviews! Now on with the story :)

…

Tora sat on the stone bench in the back Japanese garden of the estate taking a drag from his cigarette. Anything to stop his jittery hands.

After the councilor visit, Tora had been on edge all day and everyone had noticed. He even lashed out yelling at a student before class. Then afterward in the halls people had stared at him but Tora had done his best to ignore them.

A spring chill swiped against the collar of his uniform making his spine stiffen. Tora pushed the feeling away and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The hand holding the cigarette continued to shake, but he had to admit it was much better now. Just barely Tora caught the faint smell of lilacs. He took another slow drag, closing his eyes as his whole body relaxed into the smoke brushing his lungs.

Nothing was supposed to happen this way. Everything was supposed to be a secret. It's all because of getting caught. Now one more person knows about him. Him: just one side to this mess.

And the worst part of it, it wasn't his fault. Just the thought made the corners of his eyes burn.

Tora couldn't remember how all this started or even when it started. All he remembered was his father coming to him with a proposition years ago. A simple get rich quick plan. He was never told the details, but his father made it seem easy. Almost clean, but Tora knew better. He wasn't stupid. Drugs aren't something to take lightly, especially in Japan.

Years back Tora remembered being in an Igarashi Foundation conference room with his father meeting with two other men, both in suits. One being the chief of finance and the other he wasn't sure. His dad started by laying out a plan. All of it had to do with money.

But Tora's part was different, he had to do deliveries. His dad personally told him there was nobody else to do this except him. He also said it would never take him long and wouldn't get involved in his studies. Naturally Tora didn't care and agreed to do whatever it was.

By the time his dad told him what he had to do, Tora silently wanted to take it back.

Tora's obligation to the company had been set though. Every time a new shipment of drugs came in, Tora was going to be the one to supervise the loading sites and makes sure everything went according. It didn't end there, his dad added he had to be the one to sell it. His dad didn't allow him to ask any questions like where the money came from, or why they had to do this. So he let it be and walked away.

As Tora left the building that evening, he knew he wasn't playing the game for himself any more. This was a whole new league.

Suddenly a back door riddled closed in the distance. He flinched and blinked up, casting a glance to whoever was coming. It was a housekeeper. He relaxed again.

Past all the shrubs and greenery, she hurried over.

With one last drag, Tora flicked the cigarette to the stone floor internally memorizing the light feeling in his chest.

He listened to the gravel crunch against her feet in a constant pattern. "Master Igarashi!" She called out.

Tora stepped on his cigarette watching the red embers die. The gravel footsteps finally stopped and he looked up to see her red face and heaving chest.

As she tried catching her breath, Tora smirked. "What?"

She tried to fix her white collar and the wrinkles in her gray uniform.

"Your father," she breathed. "He's home and he left the package-" breath –"you asked about by the front mantel."

"Did he say anything?"

She shook her head, but if possible it only made her face redder. "Nothing."

His smirk broadened. "Good," he nodded. "That's all I need to know."

She bowed her respects before leaving back towards the house.

Tora watched the rim of her gray dress wisp in the wind, brushing the backs of her knees as she walked. Suddenly a picture of Misaki in her own maid uniform came to mind. He mentally laughed at all the irony of that situation. How interesting everything surrounding her and Usui Takumi had been and still is.

He shook off the thought and drummed his fingers against his thigh, feeling the soft fabric of his own uniform.

There had to be a way he could get inside, and grab the package, and leave without seeing his father. His office was on the first level, a few rooms away from the front door. He'd just have to be quiet then hope to some high power that he stays in his office, which is always a slim chance because he leaves to refill his coffee at the most random times.

But that was the least of his worries still. He had to figure out what to do about his reputation at school. What Tora needed would be an extra pair of ears to listen for rumors and stop them as soon as they came up. But that person also needs to be trustworthy of all the information. Someone loyal and willing to help him lay low at least till school ended.

One name could only come to mind. He had to tell Maki everything. Next Monday, after the next student council meeting. It had to be soon before anyone else figures it out.

* * *

><p>I apologize right away for being a little late on this chapter. Since this week was graaduation, it got really crazy and it didn't help my computer deleted part of the chapter, so I had to re-write. But enough with the excues! Next chapter the plot gets cooking hot, so stay tuned. :D<p>

Also if there are any questions about anything plot related, etc feel free to ask (nicely). A lot of questions will be answered as it gets into later chapters. Enough of this as well, please review with any questions or any in-take on the story or with need of improvements :) I bid you all a HAPPY SUMMER...or at least an almost summer for those of you still in school :P


	4. Keeping Your Secrets Safe

Chapter 4

Ultimate Ending

Thanks _flame67_ for the review and the people who have alerted :) Also if you want something to listen to while reading, I wrote to the 'Inception' sountrack by Hans Zimmer. I thought it made the story more umpf...maybe that's just me :P Enjoy.

…

Why did Tora always have to feel this way under these circumstances? It had to have been from the dream.

Late Friday night Tora dreamt about tonight's "business" and it didn't end well. Police showed up, and even his father too, just to convict his own son. It ended just as police shoved him into the back seat. So why did something so fake make him feel so…

His breath staggered.

Buildings towered over Tora as his footsteps echoed down the alleyway. Tracing the brick walls that reached towards the black sky, Tora forgot how small he really was in comparison. He'd been over here once before, but everything still felt new. At the end of the alley the small light illuminated a staircase leading down to a steel door below the surface.

The chill of the air nipped Tora's ankles, but each of his steps stayed rhythmic. Sirens shushed in the distance but he reassured himself by feeling his front coat pocket for his silver, five-inch pocket knife, safely nestled away. He would never go anywhere without it.

Following the stairs down to the unwelcoming door, Tora knocked twice, feeling the cold steel on his fist.

He heard a small click before an eye slot opened to reveal a pair of dark eyes with one glazed over.

Tora mentally gaped wondering how this guy could see well. Pushing back the thought, Tora muttered, "I'm here for Kudo. I've got the order." He patted his chest pocket where just beneath, the package laid.

'Glazed Eye' slammed the slot closed.

A breath caught in Tora's throat, but before any thoughts could actually process he heard another small click, then the door opening inward, the steel creaking to a whisper down the alleyway.

Tora held his breath, pushing away all his pride and stepped through the entrance.

Through the smoky, dim light, beating music drowned out the chatting people at the open bar with their cigars and drinks. Smoke filled Tora's nostrils, helping him breathe steadily again. It seemed like more people were here than the last time.

Finally Tora noticed how tall Glazed Eye was. He took up the whole entryway.

"This way," he grunted.

Tora smirked and followed him to the other side of the bar to another door reading employees only. Walking through, the atmosphere shifted. The door fastened shut and everything turned silent down the straight hallway. All the cement walls were cracked and light bulbs flickered, making a chill curl up Tora's spine. He could almost hear the faint drip from the rusted pipes. It looked like a place he'd only ever saw in horror movies when the first person's killed.

At the third door on the right, Glazed Eye stopped. "Just wait here." He left Tora to himself in the hall.

Tora still felt one last time for the knife, but like always it was still there.

After a moment of waiting, the door opened to just the man he was looking for.

"Do you have 'em?" Kudo asked.

Tora searched this guy's composed face, but his bloodshot eyes told a different story. It's amazing how fast self control slips away from people these days.

"I always do," Tora said.

Kudo slumped against the wall, dust encircling him before drifting down to his warn shoes.

Tora slipped the small, brown package from his overcoat pocket. "This is everything," he spoke calmly.

In the distance a police siren echoed through the building, catching both their attention. Tora's heart stopped and shot a glance to the doors. The broken deadbolt lock mocked him as it hung there.

Suddenly he felt a tug on the package but Tora didn't let go and shot his attention back to Kudo trying to take it away. Tora was always on the better half of a game of tug-a-war.

"The money?" Tora broke into a cunning smile. "All of it this time."

Thick, musty air hung between the two.

The guy pinched his thin eyebrows together and gave in. "Of course."

Right then Glazed Eye strolled in with a manila envelope, his feet clicking with each step. "You're return." He shoved the envelope to Tora's chest with force.

Tora stepped back and scowled, tightly gripping the folder to his side.

Kudo grabbed his own package and tore it open. The corners of his mouth turned up and that's all Tora needed to know.

Glancing in his own envelope, Tora flipped through the crisp bills beneath his fingertips. His mind buzzed alive. Everything was there.

"Yamada," Kudo motioned to Glazed Eye, "why don't you show Mr. Igarashi his way out."

Yamada as Tora now knew him, nodded.

Kudo continued, "Mr. Igarashi. It's always a pleasure doing business and I hope it doesn't end here. Send my regards to your father." He gave a sly smirk and went back to his office.

Yamada took over and walked Tora back to the smoked-out front door.

Not exchanging anymore words, Tora left up the steps and walked down the alleyway, stuffing the envelope in his coat.

…

When Monday rolled around, Tora finished the student council meeting as soon as he could. The more time he had to explain to Maki and make every detail clear, the better. That way he'd still make time for councilor Fujimoto as stupid as he could be.

Students buzzed to there friends about the weekend but slowly pooled out of the room. Even Maki was starting to pack up.

"Maki, stay," Tora ordered with a quick glance before watching more people leave. Even Sato followed her friends this time, granted they were all slow about it because they kept on laughing at one another. No one could be left in the room for this conversation.

Maki smiled his usual smile. "What's up?"

It was finally empty with the door closing behind the last student.

Tora stood from his chair and sat himself on the table. He might as well be more comfortable especially when his heart was already beating out of his chest. "It's about last week," Tora started, pushing away the fact his breath lurched.

Maki stayed quiet but for some reason it only made Tora tenser. How was he supposed to know where to start? He half-closed his eyes to himself, pondering. This was ridiculous he even needed to do this in the first place-

"Prez?" Maki asked, genuinely looking worried.

Tora immediately looked him straight in the eyes. "There's something I need from you and you can't question it. You need to listen."

Maki nodded, his mouth forming a straight line.

This was serious, but it needed to be said. Tora already knew Maki would never disobey him, at least why would he start now?

"It's probably crossed your mind as to why the board mentioned me stepping down as president," Tora paused. "Also where I go each Monday and Thursday?"

Still quiet.

Tora casted his gaze out the windows. The morning sun rose over the trees. "I need you to cover up every step I take till schools over."

Maki's eyebrows narrowed finally. "Cover up what?"

The door to class creaked and both peered back at it, pausing. After a moment of nothing from the door, just loud students passing outside, they returned there attention to each other.

Tora heard the faint ticks from the clock, but he still swore his heartbeat took up the entire room. "I'm not repeating myself after this ever again, so listen quick," his voice lingered. "There's been some trouble lately regarding my family. Only you will know about this, at least most of it."

This is it.

Tora sat back. "Before the start of the school year I was entitled to a job only entrusted in me. For lack of better words it's illegal. A drug trade worth triple its price and I've been in the middle of it. No one is allowed in on this information, even police are oblivious. Just a couple days before break a teacher had caught me with something. He didn't know what though. Right away the headmaster was tipped off, but the whole time in his office I didn't say anything. He identified it as ecstasy. The board got involved saying I didn't deserve my positions as student council president. Let alone I should stay in the school."

It all came back to him so easily. The disapproving look on the headmaster's face. The long pause on the phone before anyone spoke. And also the unknown feeling in his chest. Tora looked down at the curves of his palms almost remembering the smooth feeling of the plastic bag holding those simple pills.

"It took exactly an hour to get my father involved and on the phone. Obviously he wasn't thrilled and I got what I deserved over break."

Tora cupped his hands to his knees sensing his jitters were getting worse. His tone softened. "Maki, that's all you need to know. If anyone mentions anything, stop them. I don't care how you do it. But make sure I don't hear about it."

_You're the only person I trust…_

Maybe this was paranoia. But Tora needed these precaution walls up. If more people fins out, every image he had would break. Police would come, feel the need to investigate more and then the game would end. No one wanted to see what would transpire if that happened. It'd be a disaster.

They stayed quiet for what felt like eternity to Tora, but it had to have been only a couple minutes.

Tora's mind stirred. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to go to the councilor. He didn't want anything except to leave for the rest of the day.

Maki finally broke the silence. "Prez. I'll do it. Especially after all the help you've given me throughout the years."

The door jarred a little catching both their attention again. Was someone there? The whole time?

Tora eased himself off the table to not make any noise. He whispered to Maki. "Keep talking."

"It'd be a shame to loose you so quickly as a president…"

Tora drowned out Maki's voice, wandering slowly towards the door. If someone was there, were they still? Just a little closer.

With one last step he reached for the doorknob and in one sudden action pulled the door open. Without thinking he yanked on whoever's elbow, wrenching them in the class.

Tora barked. "What do you think you're doing!"

Right there, Etsuko winced under Tora's hard grasp.

Tora's eyes shot up. It was her? He instantly let go like a disease attacked him and she stumbled back.

Her mouth opened and closed, not able to find her words. "Uh…"

Every time he asked her something she always acted so stupid. What was her problem?

"I, um…forgot my bag." She pointed over towards the table, growing more confident with each word. "I needed it for class."

Tora followed her vision and sure enough, there it was leaning up against the chair she had been at.

She was here for her bag? Tora smirked to himself. "Maki bring it here."

Maki sighed and left his spot on the other side of the room to grab it.

Tora turned his attention back to Etsuko's stern face. It had to be the first time he actually saw her so serious. From the beginning he knew which buttons to push without even trying. She definitely wasn't laughing now.

Her eyes never left him as she pushed hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears.

"You were listening," Tora replied.

Her mouth gaped again. "I swear I didn't. I had just-"

"You're not lying your way out of this. So tell me. How much did you hear?"

Maki approached the two with Etsuko's bag. Tora grabbed it before she could, liking the upper hand. He was thrown off by the weight of it though, there must've been three textbooks in there.

Etsuko's face scrunched up as she thought.

Tora even noticed her chewing on her lip again. Pathetic.

"Okay," she hesitated. "I wouldn't tell anyone though. What do I have to gain from all this?"

The smirk on Tora's face grew. Did she really not understand the level of power this gave her? She had something that could expel him from this school. She wouldn't have to put of with him anymore. Her innocence blinded her from reality. Etsuko Sato lived a fantasy. The thought of who she really was crossed his mind, only to be stripped away just as fast.

Etsuko's face softened. "I swear I won't say anything. That's your business, not mine."

Tora searched her face for any trace she was lying.

Her body stayed slack and unmoving. The only thing Tora could do was let her leave. There was only so much a person could do.

"This isn't the end." Tora stated, handing over her bag but not letting go just yet.

She smiled. "It never is." She took hold of the long straps.

He let go and watched her leave, disappearing around the corner.

"Maki," Tora said, his back to his friend. "Keep a close eye on her."

It was silent before Maki answered, "I will."

…

By the time Tora made it to the councilor's office, class would start in ten minutes. And once again Tora found himself alone in the messy place waiting for the frickin' man. At least this time he had the decency of cleaning up the crusty mugs.

Impatient, he crossed his arms.

After what just happened, he was surprised he could sit as still as he did. There was no way Tora will ever trust Etsuko Sato, especially with that information. The first reason of the matter: she was a second year. Second: she hung out with obnoxious kids on the debate team. The third reason he had found out last week after she had talked with him. Tora liked to know who he was dealing with. But the third was a threat. Her mother worked in a courthouse.

Suddenly the door opened, cutting off Tora's thoughts.

"Morning Tora." Fujimoto strolled in with his usual cup of coffee. "How was your weekend…anything eventful?"

Tora shrugged, being reminded of his meet up with Kudo and a couple others he saw before that. "It was fine." Actually answering Fujimoto's casual question.

Fujimoto nodded to himself and took his seat with his notebook at hand. "And how about your student council meeting? I'd image you guys are already planning the end of the term festival, right?"

Tora replied with another shrug. That was exactly how Thursday had gone, too. Shrug this, shrug that. Eventually Fujimoto had given up.

But this time Tora could sense something different. Maybe it was the air he brought over from the student council room.

Fujimoto paged through some papers and returned his glance to Tora. "I've also checked in with your teachers and they've said your doing great in class. Your father must be proud."

Tora mentally rolled his eyes. _Even if he was it'd be a load of shit._ Heir to the company or not. His father just didn't care, he expects him to do well on everything.

Fujimoto rubbed the bridge between his eyes, setting down the stack of papers. "Just for today Tora, I'm going to try to push you to speak up more. It'll only benefit you. I'm here to help in confidence."

Tora watched him. "I never asked for your help if you hadn't noticed. All they said was to see you, not speak with you."

"Talking about stuff helps. I'm here to try and sort things out and make sure you're feeling okay. Drugs are harmful and they fog peoples' minds."

"You make it sound like I'm thinking of suicide or something. Just because I had them doesn't have to mean I'm taking them."

"Then why did you have them? Tora I'm not here to judge you, all you have to do it tell me."

"Like I said before, I don't have to tell you anything."

Fujimoto sucked in a breath and huffed, pushing up his glasses. "You need to trust that anything you say in this room in confidential. I have no right to talk about my students' business."

"That's your first problem."

Fujimoto raised an eyebrow.

Tora shook his head at the councilor's idiocy. "I don't trust anybody."

Suddenly Fujimoto's face softened and turned unreadable. Tora observed his glazed eyes underneath his glasses and his small frown.

"That's a shame." His gentle tone startled Tora. "Friends are nice to have."

"Wrong again. I have friends."

Fujimoto sipped his coffee. "Are you able to tell them everything? Trust them with everything they know about you? Trust them with your life?"

Tora shifted in his chair and looked away in thought. He knew the answer. No. No he didn't trust anyone, not even Maki. Earlier that was still half the story. Everything else was family matter. He could take care of it on his own. No one except him could truly help him sort his thoughts out.

After awhile when Tora didn't answer, Fujimoto had probably given up again.

"I was wondering," Fujimoto thought aloud. "Monday mornings never give us enough time to talk. We can switch it to after school? If so we can call it a day till Thursday."

No brainer. Tora nodded. "Good." Without permission he snatched his things and left, closing the door behind him. He might as well head to homeroom, class started in three minutes anyway.

The rest of the day pretty much hazed by. That was at least true until lunch began. He had talked to some other guys he was close to on the council and they were talking about some underclassman girls who had gotten into a catfight basically. It was the first interesting thing he had heard all day. They just didn't find out who was involved and what about.

By the time school ended, Tora sauntered upstairs to the student council room for paper work and making sure other key members were still on track.

But like most things in his life, the unexpected always has to happen.

Tora sneered at all the unorganized files he let get out of hand from last week. He plopped down in his seat behind his own desk, just staring at the stacks, but sadly that never does anything, so he started.

When he got into the zone, two financial files stopped him in his tracks. Something was wrong. In the first one there was-

A knock sounded from the door. Tora shot a glare at whoever thought they could interrupt his train of thought. "What?" He argued, not looking up and attempted to read the file again.

Here was the unexpected, or maybe it shouldn't have been.

She cleared her throat. It was a she. "President Igarashi, I need your help."

Tora grit his teeth, he now could recognize that voice anywhere. Etsuko Sato had nerve. He'd now admit that any day. He shot her a death glare this time. "Get out and stop wasting my day."

This time as she stood on the other side of the room she never faltered, in fact she waltzed right in front of his desk. Her eyes actually held determination. "I can't. At least not until you agree to help me."

"Why would I _ever_ agree to help you?"

"Because maybe I'm not the person you quite expected," She paused. "Maybe the stuff I heard about this morning will slip out when I'm talking with a friend."

He shook his head. "But I think I do have you figured out." Tora lied, but she didn't have to know. "I don't think you'll lower yourself to those kinds of standards."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

Tora's jaw tightened. "What do you want?"

The determination still in her eyes, she smiled. "I already said I need your help."

He would never understand why she always smiled so frickin much. "What kind of help?" Tora swore he saw her pale face redden.

She looked away. "I got into some trouble. There's just this jerk in my class and she pissed me off when she talked about my dad. Anyway, I sorta hit her…"

Tora's eyes widened in the slightest. The _catfight_ was her?

"She tried coming back at me, which is where I got this scratch." She pointed to her face.

Finally Tora noticed the large, red scratch on her cheek. He had to laugh to himself. This girl was something else. A nuisance even to her peers.

"Headmaster found out after lunch. So he lectured how fighting isn't tolerated, blah, blah. And at the end he said he was taking me off of student council and the debate team as punishment."

Tora snapped. "How is that my problem?"

"You can convince him to let me stay! That's all I need. Tell him something, I don't care, just say I'm a valuable member or something."

"Stop," he frowned. "You need me to lie for you, to the headmaster and let a person I hate say on my student council?"

Etsuko lifted her shoulders and smiled. "Please?"

He stared at her for the longest time trying to figure her logic. "How can you actually guarantee he'll let you stay?"

"Because you're the president." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not exactly on good terms with him right now. You're being careless." Which he actually meant. He could bet anything the headmaster won't listen to him after that stunt. "Now get out."

"You're the president!" She repeated. "You actually have a family who is somebody. That's enough power. That's all the sense this situation needs. I know you can do it."

Tora rolled his eyes looking down at the rest of the paper work that needed done. He had to get rid of this girl. She was such a pain in the ass. "Why do you even want to stay on the council? It's almost over anyway."

She looked down towards the floor. "My transcripts. Being a second year rep is great as well as being VP to the debate team. It won't look good if this year is incomplete. Also next year I plan to run for student council president. If this year is marked as partial, I can't really do that next year."

This girl wanted to take his position after he graduates? This was a laughable situation.

Etsuko finished. "So you have to help me, because I'm not joking. The secret will come out. Someway or another."

Tora's mouth contorted into a smirk, his eyes narrow. "I never pegged you to make such a threat." _Commoner_.

She shrugged, smiling back. "Don't be too quick to judge. Besides I have to if I want to survive Miyabigaoka."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. Second Step to Survive Miyaigaoka

Chapter 5

_Ultimate Ending_

Sorry the update took a little longer than usual, but next chapter will be quicker. It's my personl goal :) and thanks flame67, you seriously keep me writing this, for that I'm greatful.

…

Even by Tuesday morning Tora still thought about everything Sato had said. He'd almost admit to thinking about it all night.

Elections were in two weeks which meant she already should have started preparing for her campaign like all the others running for higher positions. But if he turned his back on her and didn't let her stay in the council, she could just give up campaigning now. On the other hand he still wasn't sure if he'd risk that one threat she brought up over and over again. Would she actually tell? Anyone could guess if she'd actually do it or not. The first cliché coming to mind was Etsuko played the natural born wolf in sheep skin, but she did play sheep more than wolf.

He wondered if she really told the truth of why she wanted to stay a representative. For all he knew maybe her parents would disown her because she's a failure. It wouldn't seem so farfetched if she were richer. Everyone's parents here had the guts to cut off their children at any time. Now since she was poor, he could be mistaken.

Tora walked down the empty school hall fixing his eyes out the tall windows overlooking dead trees clinging to the wintered courtyard. Groups of kids hugged their coats around themselves beating the chill before they came in.

On Tora's way to the administration office the sun steamed in just enough for his shadow to trace alongside him. A quick talk with the Headmaster couldn't hurt no matter what Tora says. Burning bridges never took a top priority.

The same way with his father. He made the first of the list to keep on his good side. Even if he was avoiding his dad, it didn't mean the relationship was shot just yet. And same went for all the authority people hanging around.

Growing up, everyone who worked for his father always preached how Tora needed to be respectful and how an heir to a company needed to stay in their rightful place, which was the top. They made sure to keep him educated in traditions and general schooling before he could even speak. The more he remembered how they acted towards him, Tora could only think how ridiculous everyone was. How was a kid supposed to understand all of that?

But now he knew way better than to ask a stupid question like that. They did what was best for him. Look who he turned out to be. Tora Igarashi, the guy who ran the school by a simple snap of his fingers and if necessary, some harmless manipulation.

It was as he was remembering this time in his life that the swift wooden office door opened, and a professional-looking, older woman came out and muttered curses under her breath. He didn't acknowledge her, but he entered anyway and looked to the receptionist to see her shaking her head in agitation.

When she looked up to him, a light bulb must've gone off about where she was because she smiled despite her wrinkles. "Mr. Igarashi, pleased to see you back so soon. What can I do for you?"

Tora's eyebrow quirked and he returned her smile like the gentleman he played to be. "I'm glad just as much. I wanted to speak with Headmaster Morioka, is he in?"

Her lips pursed together. Something he noticed she did often seeing as he stopped by a lot to bring student council files in.

She brushed the expression away and nodded with tired effort. "He's here, but he's talking to another student. They've been talking for quite awhile, so they should be done in a little bit. You can take a seat till then?"

Tora gave a last smile back and took a seat near the headmaster's personal office.

But just as he sat, he heard two muffled voices yelling inside. He'd never heard the Headmaster yell before, even at him. Headmaster Morioka kept a level ground in any situation which got him where he is now. In every way it was a trait to admire, especially since at the same time Headmaster stated his power undoubtedly as soon as he walked in a room.

Tora's ears finally perked up to a voice inside. It was barely audible, but enough to hear everything.

"Why?" A female voice squeaked through the door. "You see what she did. Why not expel her?"

There was a silence coming from the Headmaster or Tora might not have heard.

"You're defending her?" She screeched again making more people in the office raise an eyebrow towards the office.

Tora strained to hear Headmaster Morioka's response. "I can't just do that…" His voice trailed off and Tora heard things like 'first strike' and 'good student.' Their voices muddled together so Tora couldn't follow the rest of the conversation. He still wondered who the girl talking was in the first place.

But just as the question escaped him, the door to Headmaster's office cracked open and the girl shouted one last time so the whole place could understand. "I hope you know my mother is going to get you for this, this is harassment!"

The door whipped open to the third year redhead Tora only knew as Rin Soga.

She huffed, storming through everybody and made sure she slammed the door to the hall behind her upon leaving. Tora couldn't help but think she would never change. Soga was known for her random outbursts.

Then again she also was known for trying to hook up with Tora during their first year. She had promised to give him everything he asked for. And at first Tora liked the idea at how submissive she acted, but nothing about Soga challenged him. He dropped her really quickly after seeing how many others were offering a small challenge, but after awhile even they didn't pull through.

"Mr. Tora Igarashi? Back already?"

Tora looked up towards Headmaster with a kind smile. "Of course," he said with a light joking tone and stood to meet eyelevel. "Life wouldn't be the same without you."

Headmaster Morioka gave a deep chuckle, shaking his head seeing through his act. "Cut the sarcasm and just come in."

Tora only nodded, not even trying to cover his smirk and came in, closing the door behind him.

"So," Headmaster started as both of them took a seat. "I've spoken with Fujimoto. He says the both of you are getting along now that you've had a couple weeks to settle into the routine."

Tora actually laughed. Fujimoto must have had some poker face to lie straight to Headmaster Morioka's face. Finally when Tora could shake off the thought he kept a smile. "I didn't know that's what people are calling getting along."

Headmaster raised a grey eyebrow. "Should I have a reason to doubt him?"

As Tora's smile fell, he shook his head. "No," he looked towards the door, imagining if he had actually said yes. "We're getting along fine."

"Hm, I should hope so or else I'll arrange something else. One of those involves you leaving the school for the rest of the year."

The air around them thickened.

More on edge than before, Tora leaned forward in his seat. "I didn't come here to talk about that. I actually stopped by to ask about someone."

Headmaster's eyes looked to him to continue.

"It's about the second year Etsuko Sato."

"You too?" Headmaster Morioka stressed his voice, looking tired all of a sudden.

Okay, so that confused Tora a little more than it should have and it must've shown on his face because Headmaster spoke sternly, "She's not getting expelled. I've told Ms. Soga the same and now to you."

If possible Tora's eyebrows scrunched up more, but there was a trace a smile on his lips. Everything just kept getting more and more interesting. He had to think that's what the two were talking about right before he came in. Soga was the upperclassman she mentioned yesterday. Tora trailed off thinking. "That's not what I'm talking about…"

This was the moment. Should he let her get kicked off the council and risk her telling her little friends about him or let her stay and deal with her. The more he thought, the more a plan started formulating in his mind. Something to make her ever regret messing with him.

Headmaster waited patiently for Tora to keep talking.

Tora looked at the plaques hanging behind Headmaster Morioka that said nineteen years in gold.

"I came to ask the favor of letting her stay on the student council."

"I can't do that." Morioka said and folded his hands together. "I've already told Ms. Sato fighting only ends in consequence. I take pride in discipline and what I told her is final. No extracurriculars."

Tora caught onto his stern voice, but nothing was going to stop him. Besides he already saw this coming. So took put on his best smile. "I couldn't agree with you more. Ms. Sato did something terrible and completely out of line to another student. She doesn't deserve those privileges she gets from the clubs. But none of that reflects the way she is in the student council. Headmaster, she deserves another chance." It always helped his case to play nice before getting down to business.

Morioka leaned forward on his elbows and shook his head. "Even if I did, her position as a representative is disposable. Because when I look at the whole picture, she'd be close to the background, bottom of the ladder and easily ignored. How much could she really help?"

Tora replaced his smile with more sincerity. "Reconsider when I say she volunteered more than anyone to take on extra work. With all she took on and helping other reps as well, she increased our finishing rate by a quarter. Compared to last year when she wasn't on the council, everyone worked hard to barely make a deadline. With her we haven't needed any crunch time. My VP and Secretary would surely agree. I'm not the only one to notice her effort." So it was a big lie, but that was the great thing about Headmaster not really knowing Etsuko Sato before this year. As far as Tora was concerned, she never got into trouble and did everything she was told. Like he said before, the perfect lamb.

Headmaster Morioka cocked his head slightly to one side. "Ms. Sato is a great student and maybe I'd rethink her situation if the fight was verbal, but it wasn't. Since violence got thrown in the mix, I don't think it's a good idea to put her back on…"

Tora nodded the whole time he listened. Besides he did have to show some interest.

"If I disregard my rules for the student council's benefit, then I'd have to exempt everyone, which is something that'll never happen."

Tora sat back in his seat and locked eyes with the headmaster. "Once again, I can't help agree with being fair to everyone, but please understand when I say what's a second chance? She's never bothered anyone before and it's very slim she'd ever do it again. Do that and I can personally guarantee Ms. Rin Soga won't come back with anymore problems. The Soga's are very close to the Igarashi Group, when I tell them everything, this mishap will seem miniscule in their eyes."

Headmaster's face closed in thought as his eyes looked up in the corner of the room away from Tora.

Inside, Tora smirked. Good connections always came a long way, and now his connection to the Soga's might finally pay off if everything works out.

Finally slowness came over Headmaster Morioka's deep voice, "I'd only take this into great consideration knowing the Soga's are satisfied with what the school is doing…"

Tora faked another smile. "I could assure you a hundred percent they'll let it all go as well as their daughter. Give Ms. Sato one last chance, if you do that anything involving those two will disappear. It's all guaranteed."

The Headmaster took a long breath, putting a finger to his lips in last minute thought.

The whole time Tora could only hold in his smirk. Everything was perfect. Almost too easy compared to how long it took for others to finally agree. But even Tora would admit it would be stupid to deny the deal he offered. Come on, it entitled the Headmaster not having to deal with the Soga's lawsuit waiting to happen because of their stupid daughter.

All Tora had to do after this was offer an apology to the Soga's personally on behalf of the student council and then give them an opportunity they wouldn't refuse. Especially with their daughter. It was a win-win situation in his favor.

"Mr. Igarashi," Headmaster Morioka squared his vision on Tora. "Do that and you have a deal."

This time Tora didn't even try to hide his smirk as it played on his lips. "Thank you Headmaster, the student council will greatly appreciate this."

Morioka tilted his head. "As do I. But remember next time this happens nothing will be going this smoothly," he paused a moment. "Consider it a warning, even for you Mr. Igarashi."

The smile didn't leave Tora's face as he stood from his chair. "Thanks for the chance, and trust me when I say you won't be disappointed."

Quickly Morioka returned the smile. "Good."

Tora left the office feeling better than he had in awhile. The warning meant nothing because nothing could actually go wrong with this. Headmaster Morioka wasn't the only one who preached fairness. Since Etsuko Sato so clearly stated she would blackmail him, it wasn't something he'd let go so easily. As for Rin Soga and her family…it'd be more than just business.

When Tora walked into his first class, right away he noticed Maki and the student council's secretary and treasurer chatting in the back corner. Tora had to squint from the bright light streaming through the windows as he took his usual seat in the back desk.

Shirane, the treasure must've noticed Tora's entrance first because he strut over with the other's behind him. His white uniform draping his lanky body wasn't mistakable at this school. Girls fawned over him just as much as Tora and some other.

Tora rolled his eyes. Shirane was the kind of person who would've taken over the school had it not been for Tora in the first place. He was the son of a Financial Executive to a top banking company. And just like his dad he inherited the mathematics genes because Shirane took accelerated math courses year around. The kid never humbled himself at school so he took a high rank in being a bastard.

Shirane stopped at the edge of Tora's desk with a smirk. "Look what the cat dragged in today with such a smug face."

Tora couldn't help but chuckle. The guy always attempted to intimidate him, but no matter what, it never worked.

Before Tora could think of anything to say, Shirane took a seat in the desk beside him with a curious look. "So," he said slowly. "Why so happy early in the morning?"

The question was innocent enough. It seemed like a normal conversation between friends, but each knew better than to assume so quickly.

Tora shrugged with smirk. "Let's say I finished some work before the day even started."

Nakano, the council's secretary asked, "Does it have anything to do with the rumors?"

Without warning Tora's stomach twisted at the word. Rumors were the last thing he wanted to hear about right now. Especially from Nakano who was the complete opposite of Shirane. Short, studied speech as well as literature, and was too nice for his own good. Tora didn't show it had bothered him though.

"It's just," Nakano hesitated for a moment. "Some people have said that you've been talking with teachers about keeping some girl on the student council."

Shirane's eyebrows shot up his forehead but Tora mentally sighed relief. At least people were right about that and it wasn't really so much a big deal.

Shirane didn't hide his curiosity to the conversation. He leaned forward in his seat. "What girl was it?" he asked.

Again Tora rolled his eyes at his eagerness. It annoyed him every time the guy opened his mouth, but Tora brushed past it and leaned back in his desk. "One that doesn't matter and not gonna be talked about again."

Shirane smiled. "What's to hide? It makes you sound defensive."

As the words left Shirane's lips, Maki and Nakano frowned.

Tora stared at Shirane unmoved and blocked away everything else around them. Another thing about this kid, he had the most guts to say something to Tora's face. "You," he emphasized, "of all people need to know when to stop talking. You keep running your mouth that way and I'll personally make sure it stays shut. No one, including you wants a repeat of last year."

Tora noticed Shirane's jaw clench and avert his eyes.

"Fine," Shirane said. "But lighten up a bit, I said it as a joke."

The thing about last year was an easy reminder for Shirane to watch his own back. This was always the hardest task for him. He digs himself a hole every year and last year it landed him in two months detention for getting caught picking a fight in the courtyard with a student that graduated last year. That even gave the student council a bad name for awhile since everyone found out about it.

The four of them grew quiet again while other students talked in the background.

Nakano suddenly looked like a light bulb slapped him upside the head and his voice brimmed excitement. "Wait, have you guys heard about the party happening this weekend?"

Tora raised his thin eyebrow and noticed Shirane did too.

Surprisingly Maki answered first. "You're talking about the one happening downtown, right? A third year's throwing it."

"Yea," Nakano burst into a grin. "The guy's parents are leaving for China in a week. All I heard was nothing's gonna be formal, just fun, drinking and friends. It's a two story mansion just waiting to be crashed. You all should come."

Shirane laughed as if what he said was a joke. "All this is coming from the goody-son-of-a-politician? What are ya gonna do next? Take drunken pictures of yourself and send 'em the media? What's with not trying to protect you father's reputation for once?"

Nakano's face didn't stop grinning, but his smile loosened. "Well—"

"No, no I have to guess." Shirane cut him off, brushing his chin pretending to think it over for a minute. "…It has to be something…or quite possibly a someone?"  
>When Nakano didn't say anything right away, Shirane broke out into an 'I'm right' smile. "Who is she?"<p>

Once again Nakano played it off with a shrug. "Only for me to know," he said with a half-smile.

"You're full of bullshit. Your acting like this is primary school. It's time to grow some—"

Suddenly the bell cut him off and more people filed in the classroom with their friends.

Tora's lips curved into a smile as the two kept at it, now talking bout how Nakano was finally reaching his rebellious stage late, seeing as kids normally hit it around thirteen, not eighteen. It only made him think sometimes these guys actually were entertaining enough to keep around. But the idea made Tora wonder what age he finally started going against the people who said play it safe.

The fact Tora never did it obviously made his case different from all the others. It was always behind someone's back. Maybe it was because he never actually had the guts to say what he did, because no one should see that stage of a person's life. His dad repeated "appearances come first," everyday when he was young. The word ashamed crossed his mind, but it didn't last long among ever other thought.

Maybe he was a coward, which most people would consider the thought a joke because of how he acted at school. Then again, did anyone actually ever want to get caught doing bad things? Obviously the answer's no. But maybe that wasn't the right question to ask. Could the question be why did people feel the need to hide who they _really_ are in this society?

Maki plopped himself in the desk in front of Tora and turned around to face him. "Think you'll go?" He asked.

"Hm?" Tora quirked his eyes up to Maki, lost into his own chain of thoughts. He really needed to stop dazing out in every conversation he had. At least it was only Maki for now because if it had been anyone else Tora would've played it off much smoother.

Maki smiled. "The party downtown."

"Right," Tora shook his head hoping to fight this fog over his mind, but immediately replaced it with a tight smile "I might as well have some fun before graduation."

"That's good," Maki nodded slowly. "I've got a feeling this party will be the biggest yet."

"I'm gonna bet you're right." Tora said, before the teacher came in as the second bell rang and got the class settled.

…

"So did you hear…?" A second year boy whispered to his girl friend as they sat at one of the tables, snug between two large book cases in the library.

Tora just happened to be walking through when he heard the two. He usually cut through the library everyday on his way to lunch like many others, it was always faster.

"Etsuko Sato's back on the student council AND the debate team. Supposedly she convinced both presidents to keep her."

Tora stationed himself to lean casually behind a wood shelf where they wouldn't see him. This luck was too good to pass up, how's a person supposed to not listen in?

The girl whispered back, "How's that even possible through the school? That Sago girl's probably at the Headmaster's throat. It all has to be some kind of bride. Who'd want a commoner on their team anyway? There's no way she's really that special."

The guy hesitated. "I'm not sure, but I highly doubt she's stupid enough to mess with both those presidents. I hear they have a tough bite."

The girl laughed lightly. "You forget the commoner part. Maybe she is stupid enough…"

Tora smirked and pushed himself off the shelf and continued walking down the library's isle of bookshelves. He personally agreed with the girl saying Sato was an idiot for messing with him in the first place. Even the guy was right, that tough bite would come to haunt Sato if it was the last thing he did. It was just a matter of time. Just thinking about it excited him because this was gonna be more fun than any party.

By the time lunch ended and people hung around the halls before class started again, Tora pushed between students on his way to the upstairs class Maki and the other's hung inside after lunch.

It wasn't much of a place seeing as it was an empty English class that got cut more than a year ago, but it was good for if a person didn't want people buzzing around.

Tora weaved through more students, but when he rounded another corner to the staircase, he heard someone behind him. "President Igarashi!" Someone shouted. "Wait!"

A newly fueled smirk overtook Tora. He slowed his pace up the steps, but didn't stop and turned his head to glance behind him, hoping the person would catch up. When it was Sato herself running up next to him, her ponytail swaying back and forth, fly-aways framing her face, Tora didn't even scowl this time.

She breathed heavy trying to catch her breath. "I, I'm, uh," she huffed, gulping back her words to regain her composure. Sato pushed hair and beads of sweat out of her face and tried smiling. "Glad I, uh, caught you."

He knew she'd come to him first. Not missing a single beat as they walked side by side, Tora put on the best business face and glanced down to meet her exhausted face. "You owe me," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, curious what'll happen next? Review please to find out :P<em>

And even if you don't know what to say, I was wondering if Tora was still in character becasue I'm not sure anymore. And if he's not what can I do to make that better? And another was if the plot was moving too quickly? The last question you could answer is if there's ever any parts you skim through becasue it's boring...who knows, maybe it's almost all of it :/ Either way drop a quick _review_ and you shall be rewarded with a fuzzy feeling in your heart :D lol.

See ya next time!


	6. Agree to Terms and Conditions

Chapter 6

_Ultimate Ending_

…

Etsuko stopped up the stairs and blinked, giving him a confused look.

Tora ignored her completely and brushed past her, climbing the next steps slowly so she wouldn't get too far behind. He couldn't ignore the thought he actually did need to talk to her today.

When he got halfway up, she called out her surrender. "Okay, just wait."

Hard footsteps echoed against the walls as she fought to catch up, and Tora looked over his shoulder seeing her draw alongside him one step behind.

Her eyes pointed. "You have to be mistaken."

Heat crept up the back of Tora's neck to his ears. How this girl knew how to irritate him so easily was a secret to him. At the top of the staircase Tora swiftly turned and scowled at Etsuko, her face draining its life. "Do I look mistaken?"

Etsuko swallowed her breath and her thin eyebrow twitched under his stare.

Even after such a threat from the other day she sure had officially fallen from a high tower of being a loud mouth, calling all the shots. The tables had definitely turned.

She fidgeted not answering the question. Tora rolled his eyes not wanting to waste more time. "Come on," he said, turning on his heels and walking down the right corridor towards the class to find Maki and the others.

Etsuko walked up beside him. "Can you at least explain how I owe you?" She asked, tugging at the hem of her sleeve. "You forget what I know, because from where I stand I owe you nothing—"

Tora whipped around in time to catch her flinch under surprise. He smirked at how easy she was unlike a lot of the others, but Tora let the thought go. It wasn't a time to play. His lips tugged into a scowl. "If we're going to talk, let's not do it in the hall for everyone to hear."

Etsuko slowly nodded, her mouth forming a perfect line.

"Then. Come. On." Tora ushered her to follow and led her to the class he'd be meeting the others. Time was one of the last things on his mind since they had about ten minutes before the bell sounded to get to class.

As they walked down the silent halls to the sound of their footsteps, Tora found himself thinking how her breathing had finally returned to normal. How far had she run to catch him in the first place? He guessed it was possible she was one of those girls who possessed no endurance what so ever. Those kinds of people annoyed him almost as much as stupid people because they purely defined weakness and lack of motivation. No person should ever wanna be like that. If someone had the power to be strong, why not take full advantage of it? That was just one of his reasons to practice judo when he turned seven. Weakness just wasn't tolerated.

In the far East corridor, a couple doors from the class, Tora picked up on Shirane, the treasurer's muffled yelling on the other side of the door. Tora already grimaced at the thought of joining them, but he knew he had to even if it meant getting a headache from that moron. He even overlooked Sato's questioning glances when he took the last two steps and opened the wooden door. It could've been Tora's imagination, but he swore he saw Sato step behind him.

Shirane lazily pushed his long brown bangs to the side, shifting his position on the teacher's desk to get a better look at Tora. "Jeez, can you walk any slower?"

Nakano and Maki just gave him curt nods. Since the beginning they've always left Shirane for the first words.

Tora shrugged. "Ever think maybe I got caught up?" He stepped further in the room, not bothering to look behind him at Sato following in suit.

Shirane's eyebrows shot up finally seeing the girl. His head tilted to the side and an amused smile stretched across his face. "And you brought someone with you."

Again Tora shrugged, not caring as Nakano and Maki also shot wide-eyed looks towards Etsuko. He disregarded the gawking and leaned against a front row desk, leaving a nervous Sato in the center.

"Ms. Rep," Nakano stated, his boyish face turning into a gentle smile. "Surprise to see you."

Maki smiled to agree. "Yea, what brings you here?"

At the sudden drop of the question, her body froze under all their eyes, mouth ajar. Immediately she returned her attention back to her sleeve's hem, swallowing hard. "Uh…"

Tora hide his chuckle of amusement. He might as well not rush a free show. At least not today.

She gave a pleading side glance towards Tora, her mouth opening and closing till the words came. "I, um—" She looked back to the others, her chest heaving slightly. "Came to talk to President Igarashi, but clearly if you guys are busy…" Her legs shifted to turn around. "I can save it for later—"

"Stay," Tora commanded.

Her face pinched in distress, back straightening and turned back to Tora. It was obvious to everyone she wanted nothing more than to leave. Then again if she really wanted to, she could walk out at that moment. None of them were holding her back. But she silently chose to stay.

Maybe it was the power in his voice. Something he hadn't heard from himself in a long while.

Tora, tired of the silence brought his attention to the guys, who were quietly waiting. "Why don't you all wait outside while I speak with Ms. Sato." It wasn't a question.

Out of the three, Shirane looked like he cared the least with his nonchalant shrug, but the other two had worry written on their faces. Shirane eased himself off the desk with a smirk. "You always get the cute ones, Prez," he joked. "So make sure to share some after—"

"Shirane!" Nakano gripped his fingers to a fist, taking one dangerous step towards him, face singeing red. "That's not how you treat people, especially another student council member."

Shirane's raised an eyebrow and peeked at Etsuko then back to Nakano as if it was a joke. He chuckled. "Since when? I've never seen her before in my life."

Nakano started bickering on about manners and respect to peers and strangers.

Tora's life seemed to play like a sick joke. The biggest _threat_ to him was a bigger nobody than he realized. As the fight continued Tora spotted Etsuko's usually stubborn eyes look more downcast. Even her shoulders slumped further and her head hung lower than any other time he's seen.

Shirane suddenly shouted, "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Guys," Maki's calm tone cut through the room to Nakano in mid-word and Shirane looming over him. "We'll settle this in the hall so these two can talk in actual peace."

Nakano closed his mouth in forfeit, facing Maki and nodded, perhaps reminded that Tora wanted them out now.

Shirane plastered a smirk to his face but he shrugged, following Nakano and Maki out the door more quietly than expected.

The door clicked behind them leaving Tora and Etsuko alone.

She shifted her stance, staring at the floor. The tense atmosphere stirred just like it always did when they spoke with each other.

Tora couldn't blame her for not talking. If he was on her side of the situation he wouldn't know what to say either, but obviously that wasn't the case.

He got himself more comfortable leaning against the wood desk and observed her small frown. Lately she must love having pity parties with that frown constantly on her face. Tora crossed his arms, not remotely feeling bad for her. "Cut the sorry act. You got what you wanted, right?"

Her brown eyes grew distant and her voice dropped to a buzz. "Yea, and I thank you for understanding why I needed to stay on the council." She finally met his face, taking in a deep breath. "But you have to know it wasn't an original intention to threaten you—"

"Yet you did," Tora stated casually. "And these days threats come with consequence. If it weren't for you eavesdropping, you'd be long gone right now. I could've cared less about what happened to you. I don't do personal favors for anyone, so don't think for a second I was ever trying to be nice."

"None of that covers the fact that it still was nice!" She exhausted. "Without the student council my whole future and what I'm trying to accomplish will mean nothing. Without it, there's no point in being here."

Tora smirked at how simple she was making this for him to finally law down the law for her. "Maybe," he started slowly, "this time if you really want to thank me properly, you should do something for me. That's why you owe me. I did something for you, now you reciprocate."

Etsuko's face fell and she didn't respond right away like many others would have.

Tora continued. "What I have to do to make up for your stupid mistake is an inconvenience, so it's only fair to cause you the same inconvenience. Don't you agree?"

Once again Etsuko looked away from him, appearing uneasy. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "No. You deal drugs. How do you know I'll still keep quiet?"

Tora's eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead, the pit of his stomach raising. It was the first time anyone actually said those words aloud to him. But quickly his surprise contorted into a scowl and he clenched his teeth. "I've seen you and I now know you're not the type to go back on anything after someone does something for you. And also because if you don't do what I ask, which isn't much, I'll turn you're life into a personal hell. You'll wish you never walked into this school and that will be a promise."

Etsuko sighed under her breath and chewed the inside of her cheek. She must've given in because the next thing Tora knew, she finally asked, "What would I have to do?"

Tora smirked, happy it officially came down to this. Till the end of the year he could coast by in everything. Tora pushed his body off the desk and strolled a few strides toward her, but she quickly became aware, her face compressing with mixed emotions and stepped back.

He traced her step for step not letting his guard drop as he watched her pale face turn frustrated shades of red. Tora felt the familiar string of power stretch through his body only to let his smirk broaden. This is what control was all about.

Her tense back pressed against the wall of the classroom and shot a look back to the floor.

Tora kept calm, resting a hand on the wall beside her and leaned his body down to her level, leaving inches between them. He took that moment to actually watch her squirm in her own discomfort. Unlike some of the others he's played with, Etsuko didn't react verbally. By now the others would have said or at least done something worthwhile.

Etsuko gritted her teeth, the red tint on her face still visible. "Prez, I'm also someone to not toy with. You don't scare or intimidate me." She said as if reading his mind.

Tora's smug look lightened, but still played on his lips. "That's a shame." Trying to get another reaction, he lightly grabbed Etsuko's chin and pointed it up so she'd look him eye-to-eye, she hiding any startle. "Because one of these days you're going to wish you did."

Etsuko didn't attempt to leave his grasp. Instead of looking nervous like she should have, a small smile suddenly graced her lips. It wasn't a sarcastic smile or even conniving. The smile seemed pure.

Tora felt his eyebrow twitch at the sudden change of mood not expecting to be so thrown off by such a simple action. His hand on the wall gripped into a fist and his vision narrowed. Something was seriously wrong with this girl for her to actually smile at such a time.

Etsuko's eyes softened. "I don't think I will—there's a line you draw. You try so hard to intimidate people into getting your way because of who your family is, and the thing is…it always works. But when it comes down to it, when things get serious, how far would you really go?"

Tora didn't respond right away. Instead he looked at the glint her stature held that said she was right. When it came down to it, it only pissed him off that she thought she knew him. But she didn't and that was fact. A person like her should never measure his abilities. Finally Tora said with malice behind each word. "A hell of a lot farther than you."

Etsuko's smile slipped but her face remained gentle. "Even if it meant hurting an innocent person?"

Tora tugged on her chin harder than he intended making her wince with surprise. "Yes," he said. "In the end I know what I want and I'm not afraid to get it."

"Then what do you want…?" She nodded between the two to their compromising position. "Cause it's not this."

The smirk returned to him. Maybe she had her smart moments after all. "Till the years over," he started, "you're going to do all Student Council President work I give you as well as other odd ends I ask of you. This way it'll be great practice for a person like you, you'll need all the help you can get being the only commoner running—"

"Then don't patronize me," she said, easing her shoulders that still clung to the wall. "Money doesn't measure capability. You can't live underestimating people."

Tora chuckled at her little theory. The great thing about money she didn't know was how far a person could really go in life, and considering her financial situation now, she wouldn't get farther than any of the other commoners outside this school.

The two kept quiet for another moment before Tora let go of Etsuko's chin and pressed his other hand against the wall to her other side. He heard each of her shallow breaths as he leaned in towards her ear and whispered the first thing that came to mind. "You'll want to make sure to follow your own advice. Because at this moment in time I'm one step head of you, don't misjudge what I can do."

Etsuko shuttered under his presence and turned her head away from him.

Tora felt some of the hair from her ponytail trace against his cheek and backed up not wanting any physical contact. He saw her suck in a breath and slacken her whole body to erase any tension she might have had. As she relaxed, a red scar just below her sternum started only for the rest to be covered by the tie of her uniform. Tora raised an eyebrow in curiosity being reminded of one other person. How did he not notice it before?

"Just say when," she said below a whisper cutting off his thoughts. "I'll do it."

For some reason Tora didn't know how to react. He didn't actually picture her giving in so easily. In lack of better words, he smirked. "Good."

Suddenly she lightly grabbed one of his arms and moved it off the wall so she could move.

Tora didn't even try to over power her or push away. He just let her and backed up from her for good.

And right on time the bell sounded to get back to class.

Etsuko bit the end of her lip and smiled back at Tora. "I'll talk to you later then."

Tora shrugged watching her leave out to the hall. She was definitely one of the strangest people he ever met. It seemed anything made her smile. Was it because she thought he was stupid or something? That he was a joke? No one had the nerve for such a thought, even her. If so, what did she possibly have to be happy about? He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temple and pushed it all away. In the end he still didn't really care.

Shirane strolled back in the room with a smirk as Maki and Nakano followed behind him with indifference.

"So…" Shirane said not loosing the smile. "How was Etsuko Sato, second year commoner, hmm? What happened?"

Tora rolled his eyes before leaning his back against the wall where warmth still lingered from Sato's body. A shock traced up his spine but ignored it, turning towards Shirane. "Nothing. Just a talk."

Shirane snorted a laugh making Tora scowl. "Yea right!"

Nakano slugged Shirane in the arm which received him a glare back. "Stop acting so childish, I swear to God you're the worst today pissing everyone off."

Maki sighed and tussled his hair out irritation. "You guys really have to learn to get along. Why don't we just go back to class?"

Nakano gave in and dragged himself over towards the door while Shirane looked as if he was going to shoot off his mouth again but Maki shot him a look, making him leave as well.

"Prez, Maki," Nakano called out from the doorway. "Ya coming with?"

Tora turned their way and gave a half-smile more to Nakano, the saner one of the group. "We'll be their in a moment. You guys go ahead."

Nakano only smiled back with a bow and left down the hall with the complaining Shirane.

Out the window, Tora watched the gray clouds overtake the afternoon sky not bothering to look at Maki waiting patiently. Tora crossed his arms together and leaned further against the wall as if sinking into it. A mental picture of Sato standing here with a stubborn, red face resurfaced in his memory. There was something to her…not a lot, but one thing that made her just a little more intriguing than a few others. He didn't know exactly what, but her reactions were worth money to see.

"Maki," Tora said, shoving his hands in his slack's pockets. "I know what you've been thinking, but this girl isn't another Misaki Ayuzawa."

Seika's President was a whole other story in its own, something he didn't bother himself in anymore. She was someone who came and went because it was something that needed done for the sake of many others. There was no real interest in her besides the fact she was fun to play with like a favorite toy. When the game ended she was easily disposable.

As far as Tora knew for the moment being, the new girl would be yet another play-thing, but he had a feeling since they both attended the same school, the rules of this game could easily change. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

><p>What'd ya think of how the progress is going between these two? Review's most appreciated :)<p>

So finally an update! Yay :D and so much happened between these chapters that I wasn't sure if this would be up, but I prevailed! And this chapter is up for a late birthday present for myself which was just last week. Also Happy early-or-belated Birthday to everyone else reading this :)

As for my next chapter and so on, updates are going to be a little longer becasue college is starting soon :( and I feel I'm gonna be pretty busy with that, so please forgive me in the long run. I will still update, I swear. So Peace out till then :)


	7. The Meeting at Soga Mansion

Chapter 7

_Ultimate Ending_

_Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter as a day late Christmas gift or any other celebrations! Thanks flames67, ulqui x (anonymous) and Starjean for reviews :)_

**Warning:** This chapter contains underage drinking and strong swearing as well as Tora being more of a jerk than in any of the other chapter

.

Police sirens echoed throughout the streets of downtown. People stopped to watch as the squad of officials' sped around the corner with blaring sirens and flew past, creating a swift breeze in the Wednesday afternoon air. For one reason or another, the people who stopped to watch had known something bad had happened. This just wasn't an everyday sight.

When a group of Investigators arrived fifteen minutes later outside the shaded alley where the witness had described, one dead body wearing a business suit rested against a dumpster in puddles of fresh blood. Two other bodies had been shoved in the dumpster itself like extra garbage that needed taking out.

It didn't take investigators long to find witnesses willing to explain what they heard last night. A young man living across the street told they guy in charge, Officer Furu, it all started around two a.m. No one actually saw the bodies till eleven o'clock this afternoon.

"Were you able to hear what the men were yelling about?" Officer Furu asked, touching a corner of his greying mustache.

The young man frowned as if trying to remember any detail. He blinked a few times making his tired bags awaken. " What I do remember were the two men yelling about some American guy who messed up some type of production. After that all I heard was how some guys over at "the launching sites" were going to be pissed as well as some other people working with those sites."

Officer Furu pinched his bushy eyebrows.

"The whole conversation was just as vague as that," he said. "No one said any names or actual locations. At least not from what I heard."

A couple crime photographers passed the two, muttering about a victim's interesting glassy, bloodshot eyes. Officer Furu flashed his eyes over to the photographers before focusing on his witness. "Has anything else been going on in this area recently?"

The young man shook his head no but his eyes looked distracted. "I've been too busy at the university to actually notice anything around here. Except for maybe…"

His hard stare pointed towards the witness. "What is it?"

He opened and closed his mouth trying to find any words. "I remember one thing," the young man said. It was probably some distant memory by the way his tired face fell. "I'm not even sure if this is anything to go off of, but a couple of months ago I saw this blonde kid, maybe around my age walking back through the alley and recently he came back again a few nights ago. The only reason I noticed was because of the all-nighter I had back then. I think there have also been a few others going back there at odd hours. It possible those people have something to do with what's happening."

Officer Furu nodded and agreed he would look into some of the information and match it with other witnesses. He let the young man return to his apartment and for the rest of the evening the scene cleared of bystanders, witnesses and even the three dead bodies, which were sent to autopsy. Though afterword there was a second witness, an old woman who lived in the same building across the street who mentioned a blonde man and others going through the alley.

"Boss!" One of the photographers shouted and jogged over to Furu, outside the alleyway.

Officer Furu looked towards his subordinate with a questioning glance. "What are you doing? You should already be back at headquarters."

"I had to take more pictures from inside the building. The team found some prints and traces of unknown substance, so I took more photo evidence. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I came to ask you whether you're thinking if this murder is from the Yakuza or possibly from the string of murders from the trade that have been appearing lately."

Officer Furu sighed. "I'm not going to judge what has happened until the autopsy, DNA testing and such are finished, but I've also been wondering the same. From everything I've heard it's almost safe to say the murders were caused from the drug trade that's starting around the coast."

.

Under the moonless sky that night, Tora drove down the private drive with one hand on the wheel and his last cigarette in the other. Light embers glowed in comparison to the dark car interior. Tora brought the cigarette to his mouth to take a slow drag, looking past the dim lit mansions for one in particular. One he hadn't seen since lower secondary school and wasn't sure he'd ever be back to. There were too many memories surrounding a place like that. Tora's breath hitched and just as slowly, Tora blew out the smoke formulating in his lungs.

Tora's heart relaxed into the pungent smell of nicotine lingering through the air. No way would he be going to the Soga estate without something in his system. God, just the thought he had to do this pissed him off. Talking to Rin Soga again would be something else.

The conversation he had with the President all came back. How easy it was to convince him of anything. It only took a matter of moments. After giving his little speech on second chances, he knew he had President Morioka by his heartstrings.

_Finally slowness came over Headmaster Morioka's deep voice, "I'd only take this into great consideration knowing the Soga's are satisfied with what the school is doing…"_

_Tora faked another smile. "I could assure you a hundred percent they'll let it all go as well as their daughter. Give Ms. Sato one last chance, if you do that, anything involving those two will disappear. It's all guaranteed." _

At the end of the day his pleasure turned into a pain in the ass, which would always add to more smoke-filled lungs. Warm ash on the lit cigarette butt fell into Tora's lap breaking his attention from the mansions block numbers. He cursed, sweeping the ash off his pants in one steady motion, leaving a dust trail behind in its place.

When he was fifteen, Tora had smoked for the first time. It was something he knew was wrong, but in reality he didn't care because it was something his father frowned on and that's why he did it. He had been at Shirane's place, outside on his small, second floor balcony. At first he was surprised Shirane agreed to do this and had made fun of him, but for a split second Tora felt thankful for not having to do it alone. He figured if he had done it alone, it would've been depressing as hell.

Tora remembered how strange the cigarette felt between his fingers, but he pushed past any feeling and took the smallest drag, afraid to cough from the foreign chemicals. He chocked back a cough and not even a second later breathed out the smoke. Shirane had laughed at how Tora didn't inhale correctly and hastily lit his own cigarette, inhaling like a casual smoker would. That didn't turn out well for him though; he choked on his own breath. It was Tora's turn to laugh, but as Shirane coughed, he joined in laughing. Tora and him joked around more and reattempted to inhale the smoke, getting more used to the feeling. After, they slowly let the cigarette butts die on their own. At least until Tora's cigarette burned the skin around his index finger when he hadn't paid attention. After that first cigarette, the scar was the only thing left in its place. It was just a small patch of skin whiter than the rest.

Since that day, Tora hadn't smoked until last year, and even then it was only occasionally.

Tora turned his view from the rode to his scar. So much had changed since then. Without another though, large gates from the Soga's estate came into view. Everything was exactly as he remembered, from the brick lining metal gates to the Soga name inscribed on the wall.

Sighing, Tora took one last drag and extinguished the butt against the dashboard. He internally hoped to God that from now on people would keep quiet from then on, especially little know-it-all, Sato. And maybe this was his paranoia talking, but precautions were necessary. The hell Tora would ever go to jail for something stupid like dealing. Even thought Tora didn't know everything his father was doing, his dad above all deserved a jail sentence more than him. If Tora got caught, he wasn't going down without his father.

The metal gates opened with a whispering creek, dismissing Tora's flooding thoughts. He pulled into the long driveway, parking his car in front of curving, stone stairs that lead to the looming, country-styled mansion that shouted luxury. It felt like déjà vu all over again as he left his car. Walking up the stairs to the main entrance of hell, a cold chill strung through the air.

At the top of the steps, his legs moved on their own accord across the porch to the gaudy, oak door. He knocked twice but part of his mind told him to turn around and leave while he still had his sanity. Then again, it felt like his sanity wasn't fully intact anymore. Tora mentally laughed how fucking pathetic he'd been lately. What he really needed was a drink, a good smoke and if possible find a girl for a good night. That's all he wanted.

The door opened, creating a swift breeze to show the Soga's main butler. "Evening, Mr. Igarashi," he said. He bowed his old, lanky body and held the door for Tora to walk into the bright foyer.

Tora nodded, walking in before the butler closed it behind him.

A voice he knew all too well called, "So, you really did decide to come." Rin Soga walked into the foyer with her arms folded across her chest and demanded the butler to leave them alone.

Tora chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets. He scanned her familiar red hair encircling her sharp features that weren't there before secondary school. It had to have been the weight she had lost after the guys she'd been with after him. When he heard Rin clear her throat, he didn't meet her eyes. Instead he rested his gaze on the small birthmark under her left eye; the same thing he observed the first time he had ever met her.

"Igarashi," Rin Soga cut through the dead air. "To what do I owe the pleasure? There's no point in beating around the bush."

The dry smirk tugged across his lips. "You never joked around back then either. I'm not surprised you haven't changed much except for becoming more of a bitch. Or so from what I've heard."

Her jaw dropped and her body tensed. "At least I know what I want and I'm willing to go after it," she said between clenched teeth. "Unlike some people."

Tora blinked and shrugged. He knew what he wanted everyday of his life, but she wasn't worth the breath it would take to tell her any of that. Growing up and even to this day no one would understand what Tora wanted. Not Maki or the other guys, not his father, never his mother, …so why on earth would he ever tell a worthless person like Rin Soga what he wanted?

"Enough of the small talk," Tora said pushing aside such thoughts. "There're more important things to discuss."

Rin chuckled. "If that's the case," she walked towards him, her voice in a sharp hum. "Then lets move this conversation somewhere more…" She stopped in front of him with her lips curled in a smirk. "…Private." Tora felt her hand brush his chest before her fingers lingered down.

It didn't even take Tora a second to grab her wrist and witness her wince. He didn't even try to be gentle. There really wouldn't have been a point. "I'm feeling nostalgic. We'll move this to the third floor den."

Rin's smirk grew wide as she pulled her hand away and replaced it on the nape of Tora's neck. "That means…"

Tora placed a rough hand over hers, frowning. "No. But we are going to talk."

The whole way upstairs was quiet while Tora made sure to keep a three-step distance between him and her. Once they reached the double doors to the den, Tora noticed Rin cast a glance towards him but he wouldn't question it.

Rin pushed open the doors to the same living condition it was from years ago. It was warm. Not necessarily in a literal sense, but the dark oak flooring and the brick hearth reminded him of a Northern Igarashi property influenced by western culture. As for the bar tucked into the right side, the rack was fully stocked with refined wines and sprites.

Rin must've noticed him looking because she walked in, gesturing towards the bar. "Want anything?"

Tora didn't know what came over him, but he smirked. "Make it good."

While Tora took a seat on the leather sofa next to the fireplace, Rin grabbed some clinking glasses from below the bar table. He listened to her shuffle around in the bar and remembered the last time he came here before starting at Miyabigaoka. It had been the first time Rin had drank anything besides what she drank with family during functions. She allowed herself to get completely trashed. Everything that night was fair game between them. And in the end, Tora had let the night get the best of him.

"Here," Rin said, appearing in front of him with the glass of pale, golden wine.

Tora grabbed the glass and with no second thought of tasting it, took a large sip.

Rin's eyes widened, but tried not to show it as she took a seat next to him. She pushed her red hair behind her ear. "The other day after school, I got your text about showing up, but I didn't think you'd actually do it. My only question is Igarashi, why are you really here?"

Tora took in the reality of the question and finished the remains of the drink. "I came to talk about your disobedient pet, Etsuko Sato."

Rin scowled. "What about her? She's about to get kicked out soon. Headmaster Morioka is about to give the okay."

"I can't have that," Tora said. "Sato is apart of my council and it needs to stay that way."

Rin fidgeted in her seat, taking another sip. Her mouth opened but no words came.

"The other day after you went to the Headmaster, I talked to him myself explaining the situation. We can put this all behind us."

Rin finally stood up with a fierce look in her eyes and Tora could've sworn some hair stood up on her head. "You seriously came here to talk about that fucking bitch, Etsuko Sato?"

Tora didn't say anything and watched her anger turn to rage.

"That bitch on your council, Igarashi, doesn't deserve to stay in our school," Rin hissed and stormed back to the bar for more. "She tried to hit me! Hit. Me. Does that mean anything to you?"

No, it meant nothing to him. Tora didn't even want to be in this predicament.

"If it weren't for that scholarship she had," Rin said, pouring more in her glass, "she wouldn't be going to Miyabigaoka. There's no point in keeping 'wasted space.'"

Tora stared at the empty glass in his own hand, just barely feeling the effects of the liquor. He was bored with this conversation already. He didn't exactly like arguing when it was more interesting to watch others. But Tora had a feeling this would end well enough, because he wouldn't leave until it did.

Standing up, Tora walked towards Rin, empty glass at hand. "Let's make this more fun and strike a deal," Tora said.

Right as Rin took a sip, her eyes softened at the sight of Tora. Maybe the drink was starting to get to her.

Tora went to her side of the table and leaned against it, lifting up his glass. "Find something stronger."

Rin half-smiled, scooting closer to him.

Her dazed eyes reminded him of the first and last time both were fully clothed, with Rin under his body. Tora frowned at the thought. To this day, that night, long ago was towards the top of his list on what not to remember.

As Rin looked away, she moved her attention back under the bar, shuffling some of the glasses and pulling out some vodka. She smirked. "This'll have to do."

Tora snatched the bottle from her and opened it, poring a couple shots worth into the glass. He drank half of it feeling immediate warmth disperse through his body. Without sparing another thought, Tora downed the rest.

He felt Rin's hand grasp his shoulder in a sensual attempt as her fingers trailed to his neck, and back to his shoulders, but it didn't work on Tora. There were no chills or whatever it was people felt to say they ever liked someone. Never had Tora felt anything for anyone. Rin Soga was never an exception.

As she wrapped both her arms around Tora, her lips met the side of his neck with a light touch. Her warm breath lingered for a moment, before Rin pulled away in the slightest muttering, "Why? What was the point in stringing me along?"

"You were easy," Tora said not denying her the truth. "At least until I realized there were so many others willing to give everything up for one night with me."

The birthmark beneath Rin's eye seemed to twitch as her eyes welled red. Her arms loosened around him. "We were each other's firsts. Did that really mean nothing to you?"

Tora watched her for a moment, noticing her body was shaking slightly. Once again he removed her hands from around him and set them at her side. "If you don't want the actual answer, why ask the question?"

Rin tried to smile, but it didn't work as well as she probably hoped. "Because deep down, I convince myself maybe, just maybe you'll lie."

"Lying is just as worthless as it is a waste of breath," Tora said. _You of all people should know that._

Some of the welling in Rin's eyes ebbed away, but her frown was still visible on her lips.

Tora mused how easy she was going to make this deal. It was seriously the perfect stage he'd set and he didn't have to try.

Rin never averted her gaze from Tora as she sipped her drink one last time. Setting her cup down, her eyes seemed to fade over, then in one swift movement her hand moved to his cheek and she kissed him.

The mouth on mouth contact on her part was softer than what Tora initially expected so Tora didn't hesitate when he added force to the touch. He'd never been one for a slow kiss. Keeping it firm, Tora pushed her body against the bar table and a moan escaped from within her. Tora smirked into the kiss at the obvious dominance he held over her since the first day he'd met her and continued to deepen it as he enticed her lips apart.

Rin's slow hands made its way to Tora's arm, but it stopped, pushing his body away and breaking the kiss. "Wait…" Her breath staggered, trying to hide her apprehension. "A moment ago…you talked about a deal."

Tora's vision sharpened, a smirk tugging at his lips. "It's not necessarily a deal." He touched the side of her face and forced a more genuine smile. "I'm willing to give this another try if you do one thing for me."

Rin's eyes searched his face for any signs of a lie, but Tora didn't show if she found what she wanted.

"Leave Etsuko Sato alone for me, please," Tora said and rubbed the side of her face as if he were comforting a child. "All you really have to do is tell Headmaster Morioka the confrontation is in the past."

Rin looked to be thinking about it and sighed, casting a look to the side.

Etsuko's voice found it's way in Tora's head. _"…I'm not joking. The secret will come out. Someway or another." _Three days ago those words she said resurfaced everyday since the moment they left her mouth. Tora thought he knew her before, but by that time, he wasn't completely positive she would stay quiet. It seemed Sato would do anything to stay at Miyabigaoka, so who's to say she wouldn't tell someone, who could potentially tell another and so on. He'd be expelled and his life would stop. An heir to a company has to finish school. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Rin sighed again and backed away from Tora. "She humiliated me in front of my peers; she deserves some sort of punishment. So I don't want to see her face again, that's the only way I'll let it go."

Tora chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about," he said, imagining all the extra work he was going to give her.

Rin leaned against the table. "About another chance for us…" she trailed off and ran fingers through her hair. "There's going to be a huge party this weekend, downtown. Maybe you heard about it already?"

Tora nodded. Of course he heard about it. It had to be the same party Nakano mentioned the other day at school.

"Go with me and maybe I'll be able to push all this aside."

This was it. His final stage was set. Everything was in its place and Tora pulled every string without anyone knowing. At this rate he'd be graduated and off the hook for any type of crime.

"We'll meet up at party then," no question lingered in his voice.

Rin crossed her arms across her chest and her eyes brightened. "It's a date."

This party was going to be exactly what he needed with drinks galore, and stuff provided by Tora to help him and others loosen up and make some money in the process. Then there was Rin Soga. There was almost no doubt in his mind he wouldn't sleep with her. He knew since the first time he slept with her she always wanted him back. It's almost a shame he would never feel the same way about her. His father would've been accepting the Soga name, but that's just another reason to never date her. If Tora had to find someone, why not someone who his father hated…

.

If you made it to the end of the chapter, awesome :) I'd really like to hear opinions on this chapter and how things are in the story. I feel like it could've been way better and probably longer, but I'm just not sure. I'm mostly apprehensive if the chain of events make sense and if it's moving too quickly. I also would like to know what anyone thinks of the original characters I'm making and if there are too many, or too confusing.

So if you felt something could be improved, please don't hesitate to review. Thanks again to my readers! You have no idea how thankful I am to you guys. I just feel bad this update took so long. So with the next one I'll try to post a little bit quicker :)


	8. Closing In

Chapter 8

_Ultimate Ending_

This chapter is far overdue, but I hope to continue making regular updates again. Probably about once a month. Either way I hope if there are any readers still interested in this story please forgive me! I know I can be bad updated, but I'll try harder. Life just got so crazy as soon as I started college a couple years ago. But I won't use it as an excuse! I'm going to try to schedule my time better from now on. Besides things are going to start picking up in the next chapter.

So without further ado, if anyone is interested in reading about a cute moment from Tora's childhood, you'll want to read this chapter! :P

…

Friday afternoon, the day before the huge party, Tora reached into the student council's file cabinet for this month's notes and requests. Etsuko sat in her usual seat at the student council table probably feeling the looming silence between the two in such a large room. Today was the first day Etsuko would be working to pay him back for him having to ask Headmaster Morioka to allow her to continue her position as class representative. Tora grabbed a few thick files before sliding the drawer closed with a click and walking toward Etsuko.

"Here." He dropped the folders in front of her with a big thump noting her startled stare. Tora then leaned his hip against the table's edge, folding his arms not looking at her. "It's the financials, request forms, and unfinished reports. Finish 'em by next Thursday."

Her mouth gaped out of the corner of his eye.

Tora smirked. "Regret it yet?"

Her mouth closed and she slowly shook her head no, her ponytail swaying back and forth.

"Get to work then." Tora's sharp gaze shifted to Etsuko. "It's self explanatory for a girl who thinks she can be the next student council president. I expect it to be perfect before I have to give it to the administrators."

Her eyes remained on the thick file and her features weren't gentle like usual. It looked more like stone. A face he hadn't seen from her—not even when she convicted him of dealing, but there was something about her face that seemed so familiar to Tora. But the far away memory pulled away before he could remember.

In the shared silence her mind was elsewhere and Tora felt taken aback when Etsuko didn't try to complain and explain her way out of doing this chore. He didn't care though. He pushed himself off the desk and took a couple steps toward the door.

"I'll leave you to work." Just as the syllables left his mouth, Etsuko's chair scratched against the wood floor and he heard her get to her feet.

"President?" Her voice echoed through the room, stopping Tora's strides. "Um…"

When she didn't say anything quickly after, Tora's could swear he felt his eye twitch. But instead of feeling agitation, it felt more like anticipation. For what, he had no idea—maybe she would complain after all so he could get a laugh. At the same time though, it wasn't like Tora could wait forever for her to say something. He was supposed to be meeting with some students from Kaiyo High School, not giving Etsuko Sato a lesson on how to speak more prompt. He would walk away and ignore her before he gave her a lesson on anything. When she didn't speak, Tora rolled his eyes. If she didn't have the courage to ask something, then there was no reason to stay.

"Why do you do it?" Etsuko asked, her voice getting lost in the room.

Tora turned around enough to see the side of her face, which stared back at him. Knowing he could leave her standing here was amusing. Though something wouldn't let Tora take those last steps out of the student council room. It said to stay and let her humor him with stupidity. Stupidity that grew on him the longer Etsuko spent in his presence.

Tora turned to look at her fully while resting a hand in his pants pocket. "Why do I do what?" He questioned, playing stupid. He knew what she meant, but making her say it would be the best part.

Etsuko sighed softly. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

He shot her a questioning look, not hiding his amusement. "Try me. Be specific."

Etsuko Sato moved her gaze to the floor, shifting her weight before answering, "Yeah, but you would hold it against me again if said it." As the words left her mouth she met his eyes through her lashes, which seemed more like a stab at his ego, but maybe that was just his imagination.

A laugh escaped Tora's lips as an ironic thought crossed his mind. "That's the first smart thing you've said, but here I remember you saying you weren't afraid of me." He bit back another laugh so he wouldn't miss the comeback that dared to challenge him further.

"Unlike what a lot of the rich upperclassman think of me," Etsuko paused. "I'm not dumb. No one will catch me making the same mistake a second time. That, President, has nothing to do with fear."

She knew! She knew exactly what all the upperclassmen thought of her. A gut-wrenching laugh escaped him and he had to clutch his stomach, shutting his eyes to stop them from watering.

His laugh sailed through the air and the crinkling of his face made his tears burn. He had to stop himself from doubling over. Through Tora's laughter Etsuko continued louder. "So I won't say it again," Etsuko said. "But it was one question, which I know has an answer. I just can't understand why a person like you would do such a thing."

Wiping away the water from his eyes, Tora's laugh turned into a cynical chuckle. "A person like me? Again, you assume you know me."

Etsuko interjected, "I didn't mean it like that though!"

Tora ignored it and continued. "Also, of course there's an answer to why I do it, but one you're not going to know. You're not even supposed to be involved! And even though you know how little the upperclassmen think of you, you continue to get in everyone's way. You're a nuisance that doesn't know her place at this school. So here's some advice. Stop wasting my time and do yourself a favor. Get to work."

Eyes wide, Etsuko stared at him for a moment as the words hung in the air. Again, Tora was shot with a sense of familiarity. She averted her gaze to the floor and Tora took that as his sign to leave. Turing on his heels and walking out the door, he heard her say one last thing. "The work will be perfect before next Thursday," and the door clicked closed behind him.

Tora smirked as he walked down the empty hall to the sound of his echoing steps. Today's intention wasn't to push her, but maybe that motivation he left her with will get work done faster. And the sooner she's finished his chores, the sooner he won't have to be around her.

At the end of the hall, turning toward the staircase to go downstairs, Tora's cellphone vibrated. Grabbing it, he flipped it open to see a text from Maki about his ride. Seemed it arrived right on time. The other day he told some delinquents from Kaiyo High School that he'd be there at one o'clock to drop off an order. The Kaiyo delinquents mentioned to Tora that some thug from one town over referenced him. As far as Tora was concerned he didn't care where the reference came from as long as the authorities kept to themselves.

The day when the facility at Miyabigaoka found out, it injected him with alarm. Now when he goes out, he's just the slightest more tense and the slightest more paranoid. Just thinking about it, the feeling of being caught raced through his adrenaline and made his stomach sick. It happened more frequently and Tora hated it. The stab was a constant reminder of how close the gap between getting arrested and escaping Father's wish after graduation was. It was either one or the other and Tora aimed for the latter.

"Prez," Maki called Tora over to the vehicle when he got outside.

He acknowledged him with a curt nod and noticed Maki's face grow startled. "You need some sleep."

Tora caught his reflection for the first time today on the tinted windows. Small dark circles were staring to show. He reached for the door handle and smirked. "It's almost annoying having you point that out."

Maki chuckled and continued. "Listen. I've already told the driver the address of where you're picking up the Kaiyo students. He knows not to drive towards their school as well."

Nodding, Tora sat in the car. "Anything else?"

For a second, Maki looked away hesitantly, but sighed and looked the president straight in the eye. "Monday you asked me to research Etsuko Sato. I left the papers in the second drawer of your student council desk this morning. Make sure to take a look, there could be something there you could find interesting."

With a hard stare and clenched jaw, Tora searched for an answer on Maki's face, but found nothing and let it slide. It was rare when Maki kept something from him. "Fine, I'll catch up with you later then," he said and closed the door.

When the limo pulled away from the school, Tora reached inside his inner coat pocket to make sure the small baggy was there from earlier this morning. He slipped the baggy out and ran his thumb over the plastic baggy holding ten LSD capsules. It was just another drug he'd never try. Just imagining how uncontrolled users got when they took it made him sneer. They were weak, but Tora could still understand why people would want such a thing. Hype the amount of fun, while forgetting about everything real. Wasn't that what he was doing tomorrow at the party? Weak or not, he deserved a little fun tomorrow, but not with the same stuff the others would be using. He'd go for a buzz and a couple smokes, enough to lighten up with Rin stepping into the frame, but not enough to forget.

A prime example of someone who loved to leave morals at the door and party till he's forced out at sunrise was Shirane, student council treasurer. Although it probably didn't surprise anyone the first time he got trashed and kept trying to pee in the pool whenever he walked by. His bastard tendencies pretty much entailed a party attitude, and the same could have been said for Tora, but he was the opposite. While Shirane chose to be crazy, Tora was more of a chilled partier. No one would ever catch him trying to piss in public.

Last year when they were at a party, Shirane jabbed Tora on the shoulder. "You, buddy," he over emphasized, obviously drunk. "Really need to try letting go at least once in your life."

Tora rolled his eyes at the smell of grainy alcohol on his breath. "Yea, and that'll happen when I wanna be a moron, like yourself."

Shirane exaggerate a long, slurred thanks as if he didn't understand Tora's sarcasm.

They were out on the season porch with a few others. Shirane snorted and stupidly shook his head, running his hands through his dark hair and casting a look to a group of people hanging out around the hot tub.

"Guess you'll never know what s'like to be alive then," Shirane said.

Tora muffled a laugh and remembered the cold can of beer under his fingertips and took a drink. The cool liquor traveling easily compared to the bitter first taste he took a year before. "Well then here's a life lesson," Tora stared. "Being alive has nothing to do with how shitfaced a person can get."

Shirane gutted a laugh and Tora swore he was about to puke, but he kept it down. His friend then stood up with a stumble to the side. He grabbed ahold the chair for support as well as clutching onto Tora's shoulder, like about to give a man-to-man talk. "You'now what, Mr. Igarashi? Sounds like fantastic advice that I need to pass to my little brother. Truly 'spirational."

"Whatever," Tora chuckled and couldn't help but roll his eyes one more time.

Shirane shrugged, grinning and muttered on how it was a friend's duty to be supportive of given advice. When he stumbled away toward his friends in the hot tub, he cheered obnoxiously to a couple of the girls.

Tora would never understand why their friendship worked. It was probably because Shirane didn't care if he had the top social status or not. Being second in the class would never phase him, like it would Tora. Being second in the Igarashi family didn't cut it, and Tora remembered being slightly jealous that day Shirane told Tora that his dad wanted Shirane to have fun with life. His father must've been proud that Shirane took a liking to numbers, with all the math classes and being the treasurer. It made it that much easier for Shirane to take the family legacy if he so wanted to in the future.

For Tora, "family business" was his life and now his whole future. When he was really young, about five, being groomed for success didn't make sense. He didn't understand why the servants would take the blame if he did something bad. He didn't understand why he couldn't play with the other kids. Why everything, everyday always had to be a lesson.

Specifically, Tora remember being five when he finally asked why life had to be that way.

It was his mom who explained it to him. It was early in the morning before his first lesson and he peeked open the door to his parent's bedroom, door creaking and light streaming in through the open curtains. His mother sat beneath the covers alone while reading a parenting book he'd seen her read millions of times.

Her lips curved into a smile. "Tora, I see you," she said as her eyes never left her book.

Tora's leaned against the doorknob and pouted before running into the room and leaping onto the bed, stomach first. "No fair," he muffled into the comforter and lifted his head towards her and puffed out his cheeks. "You always see me."

His mother smiled. She set the book on her nightstand and in one motion she sat up and snatched Tora from the foot of her bed. "But baby," she exclaimed, tickling his sides with Tora laughing and squirming around. "You're such a tough kid to miss." The mattress rose from Tora's weight thrashing

"Mom," he screamed through a fit of giggles, "Stop it!" His laugh grew louder, hurting his gut. Tora's sides were always the most ticklish, which his mother always used to her advantage. As she kept tickling his sides, he kicked his feet around looking for the chance to escape his tickle torturer.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" She laughed and tickled him one last time before stopping.

Tora quickly escaped to his dad's side of the bed, the little smile never leaving his face as he looked at his mom. "I get it from you."

His mom busted out laughing. "If you keep that up, when you're older all the girls will chase after you."

Tora scrunched his nose as if he tasted something bad. "That's gross."

His mother's laugh echoed through the room. "Well, either way you'll sure know how to make a girl laugh. Now come here and give mom a hug." She opened her arms.

At first Tora thought of running away and making her catch him, but he remember the nurse saying she needed rest this week. Tora decided to push away his defiant side and scooted next to her and hugged his mom, resting his head on her shoulder. Her body felt warmer than usually from yesterday's fever, but the color was coming back to her face. That had to be a good sign.

"Do you have everything ready for morning classes?" Mom asked.

Tora pulled away, saying the maids made sure everything was ready when he woke. Although when the maids tried getting him ready he did give them plenty trouble. At the thought Tora half smiled, telling his mom how he hid his school uniform the other day before the maid came in to wake him up.

"You know Tora," his mom spoke earnestly, "you have to be a little more respectful of them. They're here to keep order in the house and make sure you're okay while I'm on bed rest. They have the best interest for you."

"But why?" Tora met his mom's golden eyes that resembled his own, his child innocence washing over his face. "Why do they care how I act? And why don't they let me go to my friend's house anymore?"

Mom's smile was weak. "You're father has an inheritance he wants to give you when you're older, and he wants to make sure you're educated and well behaved. So baby, you have to understand that your life is different from some other kids, and I think that's something you'll realize when you're a little older."

Tora pouted. "I wanna understand now."

As if on queue, the main housekeeper asked over the bedroom intercom if Tora was in the room. His mom pushed the intercom button, replying he'd be there soon for his class.

Folding his arms across his chest he replied, "I'm not going. It's no fun."

"If your dad found out he'd be upset, but if that wasn't the case I would keep you here this morning. For now, dad needs you to be the best."

Tora fell back on the mattress, groaning.

"Tora, education is important. And if you don't want to do it for your father, do it for me. Make your mom proud."

"Fine," he huffed, and climbed off the bed. "But I still wont enjoy it."

His mom raised her eyebrow. "When someone wants you to do something, don't complain. You say, yes ma'am or yes sir and do it."

Tora glanced at the door then back at his mother's stern face. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Now give me one more quick hug."

Tora quickly hugged his mom, but as he pulled away she gave him another serious look, like she wanted to say something. Her mouth opened and closed and Tora frowned. "Mom?"

She breathed through her nose and looked down, smiling. Looking back up at Tora, she said something he'd never forget. "Baby, promise me this. Promise that when you're older, you find what makes you happiest and never let anyone tell you otherwise. There will be a time when that seems really difficult, but you need to remember that it will get better."

Tora nodded, smiling. "Yes ma'am."

Back then, it didn't make any sense and after awhile he forgot about it completely. In his life, real happiness wasn't possible. Especially not after what happened just a year after that promise.

Coming out of his thoughts, Tora set the capsules back in his inner coat pocket. Just then Tora's phone vibrated. He heard the breaks squeak as the driver slowed down, but after that all the color drained from Tora's face.

It was a text from a partner at the main import site.

"Kudo was murdered Tuesday night. Police officially launched an investigation into Yakuza and a Chinese drug trade. We don't know anymore. Keep ya updated."

If Tora now just found out, that means the same for his father. The police knew something was up.

The limo came to a complete stop in an empty part of town where the two Kaiyo students stood. Tora let them in and when they both sat down, the limo pulled away.

The student with long hair spoke first. "We really appreciate you coming out here," he said, voice gruff. "Meeting up with you seemed like a better idea after rumored murders in the area from the past couple weeks. They say it's the Yakuza, but no one knows for sure."

Tora's gaze sharpened towards them. "What else do you know?"

...

:) Please review! They'll motivate me again, especially after my last chapter not getting any. If there's something you guys want to read in this story, let me know so I can make it better. So if you read this chapter from start to finish or even half of it, let me know the good and the bad. The button is just below! :P

Thanks for reading this story guys! It means a lot.


End file.
